


Bucky Barnes Prompt Ideas

by sleepingbi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Drugged Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs two Hugs, Bucky is a secret nerd, Bucky likes cuddles, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Cuddling, Cuddly Steve Rogers, Friend Avengers, Gen, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Mild Language, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slight Sub Bucky Barnes, Sometimes Tony too, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve and Natasha are your besties, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wisdom Teeth, Yeah you and Steve cuddle, bucky is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingbi/pseuds/sleepingbi
Summary: Here are some idea for imagines with our favorite soldier. Some are a little more mature than others but we all don’t mind right?;) These are some I haven't seen enough of but too much of bad writer to actually write. So if you would please write any of these ideas and please link them to me, that would be great. All of these ideas are mine unless stated outerwise so please don't steal any of the ones I've written, I've worked hard to come up with them. If you feel any triggers to any of the ideas please let me know if it makes you uncomfortable, I will either delete them or leave a warning. In other news, please enjoy and leave comments on what you think:)





	1. Posting Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the dates I will be posting updates unless anything comes up:)

So far I will be updating everyday, Monday-Friday since I started this book but that was just a taste for the first week. I decided posting everyday would be too much, I don't want to get writers block and not post for years like I did my last book, that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Posting once a week would be too less as well. So I choose to post through out the week.

Monday

Wednesday

Every other Friday (I go to my dads every other Friday so I will post the Friday I don't go)(Or I might write on Thursdays and post before I go, haven't decided)

Extra: Every special holiday like New Years, Valentines, Easter, Christmas and Ect. Maybe not on the exact day depending if I'm having parties those days but I will post themed ones around that holiday 

Days I will not write: Sundays/Tuesdays/Thursdays/Saturdays (If I'm having a brain storm then maybe), My birthday (I will be busy most likely I'm sorry), Vacation days (But I will write chapters in advance and post them the day before I leave), if I happen to get sick or go to the hospital (I get minor colds a lot but I will still write during them and I rarely go to the hospital), or if I have any family emergencies. For any of these days I will post a chapter in advance alerting you guys what has happened:)

If you have any questions please comment and I will reply as soon as I can. And please comment your opinions I love hearing them. Anyways have a great day and I will write to you all Monday:)


	2. Prompts #1

\- Imagine Bucky getting his wisdom teeth taken out...Just imagine  
\- Imagine Steve thanking you for making Bucky happy  
\- Imagine Bucky really loves animals (Mostly Dogs and Cats) and he secretly brings a kitten off the street in the Avengers Tower then one day the gang is shocked to find him sleeping on the couch cuddling with it  
\- Imagine Tony still being pissed about the Winter Soldier and his parents thing so he doesn't trust Bucky on missions but he changes his mind when he sees him protecting you and Bruce when you guys were hiding out in the jet  
\- (Really proud of this idea) Imagine you were put in the Marvel Universe and you meet the gang. You show them all the Avenger movies (Yes their separate movies too) on their movie nights and them being surprised at the old Bucky  
\- (Also apart of that one^) Imagine after Bucky gets hurt Tony walks in, pats his shoulder and goes "I'm with ya til the end of the line pal"  
\- Imagine the gang walking in on you and Bucky making out. Just Imagine their faces.  
\- Imagine being at a party (Most likely Tony's) and Steve asking you to slow dance with Bucky to help his memories and the gang shipping it  
\- Imagine Tony convincing Bucky to do karaoke but Bucky only does it if Tony gives him money. Steve comes in and bets more money if Bucky gets a standing ovation and the gang gets involved  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Thor  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Pietro  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Peter  
\- Imagine Clint being weary of Bucky around his wife and kids when the gang goes to his safe house but awes when he offers his daughter a dry erase marker to draw on his arm when they run out of paper  
\- Imagine Bucky really loves kids so he keeps elbowing Steve in the ribs and pointing and just being so damn adorable when he meets Clint's kids and Laura seeing it and offering him to hold Nathaniel but Bucky is like turning around like "Is she talking to me?" "What?" "Me holding a baby what?" but Steve finally convinces him and Laura smacking Clint like "I thought you said he was scary look at him HE LOOKS LIKE A TEDDY BEAR!"  
\- Imagine during Civil War when Rhodey gets hit by Vision Bucky jumps to help him but gets really injured and Tony doesn't know what to think of him. Pepper eventually convinced Tony into talking to him.  
\- Imagine at night Bucky secretly listens in on police phone calls then goes out help and the gang finding out  
\- Imagine Steve cuddling with you when Bucky is away  
\- Imagine watching Supernatural with Buck and his favorite character is Castiel  
\- Imagine when meeting women Bucky is real polite (Opening doors for them, calling them ma'am; You know, Steve stuff) and the gang being surprised when he first meets Pepper, Jane or Laura  
\- Imagine Bruce giving Bucky tea that helps nightmares when him and Tony notice he hasn't been sleeping well  
\- (From Tumblr but I still wanna see a whole imagine of it) Imagine Tony texting the gang in a group chat to come to the garden and when you all get there expecting aliens or some shit you see Bucky sitting in the snow with Clint trying to get his tongue unstuck from his arm  
\- Imagine being good friends with Thor and always having to get on to him when he's too loud when he teases you about liking Bucky and one time Bucky hears  
\- Imagine you bring your dog to meet the gang and when she/he goes missing the gang asks Jarvis where she/he is they are worried when they say Bucky's room but when Jarvis shows them the camera footage from his room they awe at seeing Bucky cuddling with her/him  
\- Imagine during a game of truth or dare the gang comes to find out that Bucky is secretly a sub in your relationship  
\- Imagine Bucky reading the Percy Jackson books and being excited when you tell them they have movies based on them  
\- Imagine Loki shipping you two  
\- Imagine Jarvis even shipping you two  
\- Imagine Bucky giving you back massages but being too afraid to his his metal hand so you convince him too;)  
\- Imagine the gang finding out that Bucky had a little sister when they see him taking care of you on your period (If you have those sorry)  
\- Imagine sucking on Bucky's metal fingers when he gets insecure of his arm during dirty times  
\- Imagine Virgin Bucky  
\- Imagine Nerdy Bucky  
\- Imagine Bucky use to have a tattoo on his left wrist of the day his sister was born and when Tony finds out he engraves it in when he asks Bucky to have a "check up" on his arm.  
\- Imagine Bucky wearing glasses...hot damn  
\- Imagine Bucky being scared of sleeping with you so you give him a little preview;)  
\- Imagine during truth or dare Steve and Bucky actually kiss  
\- Imagine finding out Bucky loves cuddling  
\- Imagine someone asking Bucky what he likes about living in the 21st century and he says how much more rights women, LGBTQ members and African Americans have  
\- Imagine showing Steve and Bucky video games and him being really good are mario kart and then you end up hooking the whole gang on the game they start making bets but no one can ever beat you, Steve and Buck  
\- Just imagine being with Bucky god damn


	3. Prompts #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part two of my prompt ideas. Some are a little mature but I'm sure you're looking forward to that. Please if you write any of these ideas send them to me I would love to read them. It would also mean the world to me if you didn't take credit for these ideas, I've had it happen to me before many times and it's pretty annoying. I've also credited some of the more detailed ones saying those are not my ideas and I do not know who's exactly they ares, if they are yours please comment if you would like me to write your name with it or if you want me to remove it. Anyways hope you enjoy and please leave comments with your opinions and if you would like to see more:) Have a great day

\- (Continuation of finding yourself in the Marvel Universe) Imagine making the team watch their own actor's/actresses interviews  
\- Imagine kissing Bucky, like every detail of kissing him.  
\- Imagine Bucky playing guitar  
\- Imagine Bucky playing piano  
\- Imagine showing Bucky classic movies like Titanic, The Breakfast Club and Star Wars (I've never seen these actually tbh)  
\- Imagine Bucky as a really romantic person  
\- Imagine Tony as your Father/Brother figure and he finds out Bucky likes you so he keeps lying to him about you seeing someone. Your best friend Natasha soon finds out and kicks his ass while Steve sets you and Bucky up  
\- Imagine be the center of Bucky's attention. Like him looking at you like you're his world. Imagine being his everything  
\- Imagine Clint brings his kids (I'm obsessed with his kids okay) to the tower and Bucky starts asking Lila (Clint's daughter if you don't know and Buck totally wants a daughter) what her dad has been teaching her (As in self-defense and what not). Later Lila comes running to the team telling them that she "Beat the Winter Soldier". The team run to the room finding Bucky in a fetal position, groaning in pain and ask Jarvis what happened. The team later makes fun of him when they see that all she did was kick him in the jewels but was purposely over-reacting. (Long I know but Imagine lol)  
\- (Continuing the marvel universe imagine) Imagine the team watching Civil War and all flinching when they see Natasha punch the Winter Soldier right in the nuts.  
\- Imagine Bucky really likes his hair being played with but he never tells anyone but one day you accidentally pull his hair and he makes (In his mind) an embarrassing (Totally sexy) noise  
\- Imagine watching A dogs purpose with the team and Bucky tearing up because he use to have a dog he really loved. (The whole gang is probably sobbing during it)  
\- Imagine Bucky not knowing what an orgasm is. Tony brings up masturbation in a guys night out (Steve convinced him to try and be less tense) and Bucky is like "wut". Tony later gets you to fix his problem. (I'm trying to make this not that dirty but come on its great to think about)  
\- Imagine Bucky subconsciously cuddles things in his sleep without knowing it so one day Steve puts a unicorn plushy next to him when he's sleeping in the living room. The team all barges in phones in their hands.  
\- Imagine Bucky is nervous when you take off his shirt during sexy times. He later wonders why you are nervous. You guys take time to admire each others bodies.  
\- Imagine during his hiding around Civil War Bucky lives in your apartment (Yes the one that gets trashed). You are there when Steve is in, so when he sees Bucky protecting you during the whole SWAT fight, Steve's number one goal after the war is to reunite you guys.  
\- Imagine Bucky having panic attacks and though Tony 'hates' him, he feels bad because he use to get them too so Tony gets him a dog to feel better  
\- Imagine getting the team hooked on Call Of Duty and Bucky being the best god damn sniper you've ever seen. One day the team hilariously finds him and Steve playing and all you hear it "BUCK STOP SHOOTING ME IM ON YOUR TEAM!" "I WAS SHOOTING THE GUY BEHIND YOU!" "BULL CRAP YOU ONLY LIKE TEA BAGGING ME!" "I DO NO SUCH THING!"  
\- Imagine Bucky finding out what memes are and loving them. He always make references during your conversions.  
\- (Seen somewhere so creds to who ever came up with this idea but I want a full imagine) Imagine Bucky always using his arm to reflect sunlight into your eyes when you're doing something and Thor always booming in a loud voice "He teases you because he likes you".  
\- (Like that one^) Imagine watching Bucky play with a cat using the reflection of sunlight off his arm  
\- Imagine Bucky being inspired by Disney movies (Lets pretend they are your fave) and him basing your guys' dates off them, like Lady and the Tramp and others  
\- Imagine Bucky being into anime. Like seriously imagine  
\- Imagine introducing Bucky to youtubers and him really liking daily vlogs and challenges. (Ps he loves Dan and Phil and Shane Dawson as do I)  
\- Imagine Bucky being amazed that people actually do sex scenes for movies  
\- Imagine Tony showing him porn  
\- Imagine Bucky actually takes Tony's advice but he only watches videos with only girls/guys that look like you. And you eventually finding out  
\- Imagine blushing and flustered Bucky his first time being a sub  
\- Imagine tying him up...  
\- Imagine Bucky secretly draws you in his notebook of memories and you end up finding it only to find out he has some naughty drawings. You later confront him.  
\- Imagine Wanda accidentally making it to where Bucky says his thoughts out loud and can't lie so the team takes advantage and asks him questions about you (A few dirty thoughts are spoken)  
\- Imagine spin the bottle with the Avengers and Tony landing on Buck...Tony tries to play it off afterwards by teasing Bucky by saying he's is a good kisser just to get him flustered when Bucky lands on you  
\- Imagine Bucky singing...like my gosh  
\- Imagine Bucky being great at oral (Sorry not sorry)  
\- Imagine Bucky just getting out the shower thinking no one is back from their missions so he walks to the kitchen in just a towel. Then drops it in surprise when he sees all of them staring at him. You and Tony then making comments on how the serum did wonders on enhancing EVERY aspect. Bucky is actually really embarrassed and you find him later to make him feel better;)  
\- Imagine riding Bucky. Like just watching his face as his watches you with such adoring eyes filled with love and desire. Him sweating and panting below you at your mercy. Imagine the power he lets you have over him. (I need a full imagine asap)  
\- (Saw this in a fanfic but I need a whole imagine dedicated to it) Imagine asking your best friend Steve for a shirt to wear since you had no clean ones. He somehow had Bucky's red long sleeve in his room so he hands it to you knowing its Buck's and knowing it would drive him insane. You don't know its actually Bucky's till you're having dinner with the team and Sam pointing it out to everyone including the actually victim, Bucky turning redder then the shirt. Later you fuck him in the shirt;) (NOT SORRY FOOLS)  
\- Imagine Bucky is a real ass man and Thor again booming in his loud voice "BROTHER BARNES WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MISS/MISTER Y/N's REAR" in front of everyone and when he starts blushing and denying it Loki is like "Yeah she/he does have a nice rear" and jealous Bucky makes an appearance  
\- Imagine Bucky liking Panic! At the Disco and him and Brendon meeting each other like "Shit its him and his amazing voice" and "Shit its him and his awesome hair and arm"  
\- Imagine Bucky giving you pet names like kitten, doll, baby girl/boy, my girl/boy and princess/prince


	4. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40 Imagines in each chapter, 3 days in a row. Wow. Some are a little more mature but again, who doesn't want that. Some strong language sorry Steve. Enjoy:)

\- Imagine Bucky not wanting to touch you when you first meet but you slowly convincing him that it makes you feel better when you two cuddle  
\- Imagine being Tony and Bruce's assistant in the lab and Bucky always make's excuses about his arm malfunctioning just to see you and Tony always smirking at you when Bucky has to take off his shirt. Though Tony teases you he keeps trying to set you two up  
\- Imagine Wade Wilson is your best friend and he's actually intimidated by Bucky when he first meets the crew. But he's shocked to see how gentle Bucky is with you he makes it his priority to set you two up since he knows you need a good man  
\- Imagine going on a mission with the whole team and kissing Bucky like in Civil War where Steve kisses Sharon (Don't ship it btw lol), and both of you turning around to see the whole team looking at you like "Wtf of all people Bucky is the gentle kisser" then look at you guys like how Sam and Bucky looked at Steve smirking like little shits  
\- Imagine the team all thanking you for being so helpful to Bucky because since he's met you he's a little more himself, smiling and laughing more  
\- Imagine being Tony's little sister and liking Bucky but Tony actually ships it  
\- Imagine playing 7 minutes in heaven with the whole team and Jarvis picking the two people who go in the closet and him purposely putting Bucky with you.   
\- Imagine going on a team vacation and while the car is packed Steve tells you to sit in Bucky's lap  
\- Can you just imagine sitting in Bucky's lap like fuck he has nice thighs  
\- Imagine riding Bucky's thigh (SO NOT FUCKING SORRY)  
\- Imagine telling Bucky all the stories about Steve that happened while he was gone like the whole "Language" thing.   
\- (Another you in the Marvel Universe imagine) Imagine Bucky and his little sister singing "Butterfly fly away" By Miley Cyrus in The First Avenger and the team being surprised at how well he can actually sing and how good he is with kids (So random but idc Bucky would be an awesome big bro #shecallshimbbdont@me)  
\- Not an imagine because this better be fucking real. Bucky is GREAT with kids don't @ me on this  
\- Imagine Bucky having scratch marks on his back ( Oh you're feisty;) ) and wearing a white shirt in the morning and at breakfast someone (*cough* you know who) comments on how he's bleeding through the back of the shirt  
\- Imagine Bucky being so afraid when he falls for you he avoids you so you ask Steve whats up and he tells you the truth. You smirk the next time you see him and purposely seduce him watching as he turns red and fidgets in his seat then finally you get tired and just drag him to your room  
\- Imagine talking to Natasha at how vanilla Bucky is she tells you to seduce him so he can be rougher;)  
\- Imagine being Bucky's secret lover and being frustrated when you leave hickeys on him because they never last long enough for other people to see he's TAKEN so one day you finally snap and just give him hickeys in front of everyone wishing you could take a picture of their faces  
\- Imagine asking Bucky to masturbate in front of you with his metal arm since he's never used it like that before (I DONT CARE JUST IMAGINE)  
\- Imagine Bucky loving the way you look underneath him whimpering from pleasure HES giving you. I imagine he never looks away from you. He loves eye contact 100%  
\- Imagine loving the way Bucky looks underneath YOU whimpering in pleasure. Fuck me  
\- iMaGiNe BuCkY wHimPeRiNg DuRiNg SeX fUcK   
\- ImAgInE SaRgEnT KINK DEFINITELY  
\- Imagine being insecure so Bucky makes sure to complement you every single day till you believe it as much as he does  
\- Imagine again being in a sercret relationship and Sam and Pietro always flirting with you and Bucky gets jealous so the next morning you walk in the kitchen doing the walk of shame proudly wearing Bucky's shirt (The red one totally) and Bucky walking in later smirking like a little shit when he seeing everyone's face  
\- Imagine once Bucky is comfortable enough touching you he loves cuddling you and giving you hugs from behind while kissing your neck  
\- Imagine kissing Bucky's neck and cherishing the little pants of breath he lets out when you get to his collarbone   
\- Imagine sometimes Bucky likes being the little spoon   
\- Imagine one morning waking up to Bucky's morning problem poking into your back so you give him a little wake up call. Him waking up to his own loud moans and turning red all over once he realizes whats going on  
\- Imagine at Clint's safe house Lila and Cooper coloring and Bucky seeing them give Natasha cute drawings so he starts making doodles and giving them to the kids. After the first two they keeps begging him for more while telling him what to draw like rainbows and unicorns to Captain America and cars, all while the team watch in amusement   
\- (From thefandomimagine.tumblr.com off but I tweaked it a little. Amazing blog check them out) Imagine Bucky secretly loves when you wrap his metal arm around you because it makes him feel like your safe  
\- Imagine every detail of your first kiss with Bucky. Like where its at, how gentle he is, how his lips feel, where he puts his hands. God I could go on I could kiss him all day if I was able to  
\- Imagine every detail about having sex with him. Again I could go on but...  
\- Imagine Bruce meeting Bucky like I imagine they would get along well with everything because they both understand each other  
\- Imagine during a relapse your voice is the only thing that calms him down  
\- (Another one from tumblr but I added a little bit and I don't remember the name I'm sorry) Imagine Bucky going on an undercover mission with Steve, Sam and Tony and a little girl notices him, tugs his left hand and he looks down to see she has a prosthetic arm and she goes "I just wanted to say you're my hero" and he just fucking melts. Bucky then proceeds to help her find her parents while still holding her hand gentle. Once he finds them, the parents recognize him but don't say anything and the next day on the news you see they told people what happened and people start to defend Bucky. Imagine how happy he would be. Imagine that smile.   
\- Imagine Bucky meeting your family and he's so nervous they won't accept him you comfort him by letting your family pet (Cat or Dog whichever your prefer) lay on his lap while you guys all talk  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky about how laptops works so you teach him the fun of going on live webcam sites and fucking with people  
\- (From someone on here can't remember the name again I'm sorry) Imagine being the prankster of the tower and starting a war. Then someone starts making secret pranks and the team are surprised to find out its Bucky but Steve being so happy his best friend is starting to be more himself  
\- Imagine your best friend Steve getting sick (I know serum whatever pretend its a bad flu but like a little cold to him) and Bucky babying him like he use to do. The team come to find Bucky and you trying to take his temperature and wrapping him in blankets


	5. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea's are just slowing in my brain like a river. You know the drill by now, some more mature than others and some language. Enjoy:)

\- Not really a prompt but I bet Steve and Bucky fighting for the chip on the helicarrier at the end of CAWS is the way they fight for the remote  
\- Steve: "Drop it. Drop. It."  
Buck: *Doesn't drop it*  
Steve: *Dislocates shoulder*  
Buck: *Still doesn't drop it*  
Steve: *Strangles Buck till he passes out*  
Buck: *Drops it*  
Steve: *Gets remote*  
Buck: *Wakes up*  
Buck: *Shoots Steve's great ass*  
Steve: I WANNA KNOW WHO WINS  
Buck: I JUST WANNA KNOW WHY CASTIEL SAID YES  
\- Imagine having a uniform fetish and Bucky finding out  
\- Imagine just how great his mouth is. You know like kissing...and other things  
\- Don't fight me on this Bucky would definitely love going down on you  
\- Buck loves ass I don't care what you say  
\- Imagine Bucky being be so shy around you he blushes every time you're around and the team purposely doesn't say anything so they can just sit back and watch in amusement  
\- Imagine watching Disney movies with Bucky  
Princess and the frog:  
"Why the hell would you kiss a frog in the first place?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you Buck its romantic"  
"I hope she gets sick for being that stupid"  
Up:  
"Buck are you crying"  
"...No"  
"Buck."  
"WHY ARE KIDS MOVIES THIS SAD?"  
Beauty and the Beast:  
Bucky: "This reminds me of us"  
You: "Yeah you're the beauty"  
Bucky: "Exactly"  
\- Imagine being in a Stucky sandwich (I don't care I would love to be in that meaty sandwich)  
\- (Off of tumblr but I added a bit and I need a whole story dedicated to it) Imagine Bucky and Steve would totally make up ridiculous stories from their time to tell the team.  
"What do you mean you fought nazi dinosaurs"  
"You guys were not friends with Elvis, he wasn't a teenager when you both 'died'"  
"Bucky did not make out with Marilyn Monroe"  
\- Imagine, though he hates him, Tony noticing when Bucky purposely always put you on his right side for everything whether its holding hands or hugging but Tony thinks its sweet so tells you in private when you've never noticed. So you start putting yourself on his left side willingly.  
\- Imagine just getting your nails done (Yes for both boy and girl) and showing Bucky and then Clint teasing you by saying "Put them to the test then" and you do later that night;)  
\- Bucky would totally let you sit on his face lets be real he'd beg you  
\- While on the subject of Bucky begging, CAN YOU IMAGINE BUCKY BEGGING  
\- Like he look so attractive with his face and chest flushed and having a glow of sweat looking at you with hooded eyes and parted rosey lips just begging to be fucked  
\- Imagine Bucky having a wet dream about you  
\- Imagine having a wet dream about Bucky and him making it real  
\- Imagine how Bucky would look masturbating (I am so not sorry)  
\- Imagine Bucky's voice all raspy because he's been screaming your name  
\- Speaking of raspy voices imagine his morning voice  
\- Speaking of voices imagine his dirty talk  
\- SPEAKING OF MORNINGS IMAGINE WAKING UP TO HIM  
\- Like just staring at his peaceful face because sleeping next to you helps the nightmares. Imagine cuddling up with him trying to get warm. Imagine when he fully wakes up he sits up and pulls you into his laps peppering your face with kisses and smacking a good one on your lips for last then you screaming at him you have morning breath and him telling you he doesn't care.  
\- Imagine Bucky making you breakfast in bed every time before you leaves for a mission  
\- Imagine shyly telling Bucky you can't walk after he wonders why you're not following him and him picking you up with a smug look on his face bring you down to the dining area in the tower and you having to tell the team why you can't go on the upcoming mission all while Bucky is blushing but snickering in the background watching you come of with such choice of words  
\- Imagine Tony starting an innuendo war with the team all revolving around you and Bucky and Buck doesn't understand the modern words the use till Thor's shouts "IT MEAN SEXUALLY INTERCOURSE BETWEEN YOU BROTHER BARNES AND LITTLE MISS/MISTER (Y/N)!"  
\- Imagine being together with Bucky for over a year and Natasha and Tony asking each of you separately about your guys' sex life and you guys both blushing saying this isn't any of that stuff going on so each Nat and Tony get you too to seduce each other till one of you loses control.  
\- Imagine you and Bucky both liking each other but not doing anything about it till someone in the team has the "great" idea of you making Bucky jealous  
\- Imagine the look in Bucky's eyes when he first sees how much pleasure he brings you doing your first time  
\- Imagine shower sex with Bucky  
\- Imagine always asking Bucky questions about his arm because you see how insecure he is about it but you find it fascinating  
"Does your arm rust if its in water too long?"  
"Can you feel this *purposely touches bicep*"  
"How much can you bench with it?"  
"Have you ever thought about putting the Avengers symbol on it?" The the questions start getting dirty  
"Can you masturbate with it?"  
"Is it safe enough to finger someone with it?"  
"Does it vibrate?"  
\- (From someone on here but amazing imagine) Imagine during the winter, Bucky getting Tony and/or Bruce to install a heat setting in his arm just for you  
\- Imagine first making out with Bucky, sitting on his lap and him mindlessly putting his left hand under your shirt on your bare waist and you squeaking from the cold and when he tries to apologize and move his hand you grab it and put it back on your warm back telling him it feels good  
\- Imagine Bucky getting scared of hurting you with his arm and avoiding you so you forcefully straddle him, yank his hand to your face making him caress your cheek and then you kissing the heel of his hand and him being astonished you're letting his metal hand so close to something so delicate  
\- (Like that one^) Imagine him being scared to actually grab you during sex so you just grab his hand and make him squeeze your breast and ass  
\- Imagine having a choking kink and when Tony sees the light hand print sized bruise on your neck he confronts Bucky and Buck just goes "She didn't use the safe word" and smugly saying "She was only screaming in delight" and Tony just being shocked, mortified but happy he has something to blackmail you with  
\- Imagine waking up to Bucky in between your legs (Again not sorry)  
\- Imagine waking Bucky up from in between his legs  
\- Just imagine giving him a bj I mean come on  
\- Imagine Bucky watching game of thrones and on missions right before he leaves the jet saying "Winter is coming"  
"Come on you've said that every mission for the past few months"  
"It fits okay"  
\- Imagine Thor having a twitter and posting a picture of you two cuddling to show everyone Bucky isn't as scary as everyone thinks


	6. Prompts #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't upload this in time it's kind of hard coming up with 40 new ideas in one day and I was really tired and only came up with half but I just finished the other half. Same warnings as always, please enjoy and if you can fully write any of these imagines and send them to me that would be great;) Cheers

\- Imagine first meeting Scott and him shamelessly flirting with you and Bucky getting jealous but guilty because you're not his  
\- Imagine Loki getting annoyed at Bucky (for the hair competition) and putting a spell on him. Turns out it's a lust spell for you and you can only cure it if you have sex. Bucky tries for days not to do anything but you (and the team) convince him it's okay after seeing how much pain he's in. Poor man has been hard for days  
\- Imagine Bucky spoiling you with flowers  
\- He would totally spoil you with cuddles and kisses  
\- Don't even try telling me his favorite thing about you isn't your lips  
\- or your ass  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting an old lady that knew him and she keeps pinching his cheeks like a mother in front of the whole team  
\- (From a fic I read a few days ago and thought was hilarious) Imagine Bucky meeting a little girl who was obsessed with the Avengers and when she meets them all she keeps telling Bucky they're gonna get married. Later he pulls you aside and asks if you're jealous of a 8 year old  
\- Bucky would be so good at making out I'll stick with this forever  
\- Imagine how fucking excited Bucky would be when Tony offers him to get a dog at a shelter but how Bucky would hide it. You can see with how his leg is bouncing up and down in the car how happy he really is  
\- If Bucky were to get a dog don't even tell me he wouldn't get a golden retriever because of Steve. Or a German shepherd to keep you safe when hes gone  
\- Imagine Bucky being really interested in Tony's gadgets he would always stare at them and Tony would ask him if he wanted to play with it  
\- Imagine Bucky just walking right up to Tony, grabbing his face and saying "You look just like your father"  
\- (Lots to do with Tony but its cute) Imagine Tony always making sexual comments about Bucky just to flusherd him  
\- Don't even tell me Natasha wouldn't want to know every detail of your guys' relationship like if hes treating you right to if hes good in bed  
\- Nosey!Tashsa  
\- Imagine during a game of truth or dare Clint asks you (If you say truth) what is your favorite thing Bucky does in bed and you proudly reply his amazing at oral much to his embarrassment. (If you say dare) he dares you to give Steve a lap dance  
\- Imagine giving Bucky a lap dance though  
\- DeM tHiGhS tHoUgH  
\- Imagine Tony showing Bucky porn and him being surprised at all the new stuff that people made since his time  
\- Imagine going shopping with Bucky and him picking out ingredients for foods his mom use to make shyly asking if you would help   
\- Imagine late night dancing with Bucky in the kitchen after a mission after he couldn't sleep and Jarvis recording it just because he ship y'all  
\- Imagine whenever someone recognizes Bucky he freezes and runs away before they can say anything to him but you convince him to stay one time where a little boy asks if he can touch his arm and Bucky being so god damn happy because he loves kids  
\- Bucky enjoys watching people sewing end of story  
\- (From tumblr but tweaked a little and too damn adorable i need another imagine) Imagine making a sweater for Bucky and him wearing it nearly all the time because its super cozy and slightly bigger than him so he has little sweater paws *fangirl squeal*. The team asks him why he wears it all the time so you make the rest of them sweaters that matches their personalities. Like purple for Clint, Red/White/Blue for Steve, Red with a black, black widow sign for Nat, Green and purple for Bruce, Red and yellow for Tony, Red for Wanda, Blue for Pietro, Black and red for Peter (and Wade), Grey and black for Rhodey, Red and grey for Sam with little wings and you make a pastel pink for Bucky (Not sorry)(Please someone make this)  
\- Imagine Sam acting like he hates Bucky but Bucky doesn't know he's acting so he feels down he isn't a good enough friend to anybody especially Steve so you tell Sam and then give Bucky some good cuddles  
\- Imagine Bucky enjoys doing your hair and you actually wear it that day for whatever hairstyle he chooses  
\- Imagine after every mission (together or not) taking a warm, cozy bath with Bucky laying in between his legs while resting your head on his shoulder while you wash each others hair and other cute shit like that  
\- Imagine always, since you first started dating and even as friends, buying Bucky stuffed animals to make him feel better and he secretly keeps every single one you've ever given him  
\- Imagine Bucky letting you use his arm as an ice pack to cool down on hot summer days (I hate summer heat omg)  
\- Imagine first wearing Bucky's shirt and him literally choking on his coffee when you walk into the towers kitchen wearing nothing but that red Henley shirt and your nice underwear (You may or may not be teasing him for round 5 morning sex)  
\- Bucky would go 5 rounds in one night I'm not joking  
\- Bucky would be so gentle and loving in bed I will not let go of that. You would have to beg to get him to go harder  
\- Bucky would always put your needs above his own. Always. Whether its in bed or who gets the last sandwich.  
\- Imagine first meeting Bucky he eyes are stuck on you and Steve has to hit him a few times before he's back to reality   
\- Imagine Loki shipping you two to the point he actually purposely make you guys embarrass yourselves in front of each other like spilling water on your white shirt to make it see through and putting a nail to sticking out a table so when Bucky walks by it rips of his shirt. The team totally gave him permission to do it   
\- Imagine Bucky caressing your whole body with his hands, the contrast of his warm and calloused right hand to his strong but gentle cold left hand feeling amazing against your warm flesh   
\- Imagine while hugging Bucky always slightly massages your back because you always complain about it  
\- Imagine Bucky always making your hugs really long  
\- Imagine Bucky's ass. Just his ass. I bet its amazing.


	7. Prompt #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240 imagines wooza

\- Imagine Bucky being able to lift Thor's hammer and him being really freaked out about it. Some nights they do the same thing in Age of Ultron and just sit at that table and try to lift Mjolnir so Steve asks Buck to lift it, "just for fun" he said. Bucky thinks "Steve only moved it so there's no way I could lift it"  
\- Imagine after showing Bucky Disney movies he asks you if you can see the new Beauty and The Beast movie  
\- Imagine Bucky's celebrity crush is Emma Watson  
\- Imagine Bucky's male celebrity crush is Zac Efron  
\- Imagine going to pet smart with the team and some how losing Bucky only to find him playing with a little girl and her kitten  
\- Imagine for St. Patrick's Day Tony pick on you for not wearing green and the whole gang start pinching you. Bucky comes to your rescue and gives you one of his old military green shirts, blushing when Tony shouts he did it cos he has a crush on you  
\- Imagine being in charge of house decorating at the tower and Steve asking you to decorate a new room for Bucky. You decorate it to his style kind of like you did for Steve  
\- Imagine being a designer and Tony hires you to keep him and the rest of them team good with clothes, you always get them styles that match their personalities when you first meet them. So you purposely get Bucky long sleeve shirts because you know he's insecure about his arm and you get him some Captain America themed shirts and some Iron man ones too. And a fluffy black sweater with a kitten on it  
\- Imagine Bucky always being nervous around you because he's afraid he might scare you off but you find it adorable  
\- Imagine Bucky writing poems in his notebook  
\- I imagine he's good a drawing too like Steve  
\- Imagine finding his notebook only to find some drawings of you, first sweet and innocent but they get more intimate and...clothes less with speech bubbles of you saying some naughty things. You bring to book to him telling him he left it somewhere and he starts blushing and nervously asking if you looked inside, you say "Why is it your diary and you have some secrets in there?" jokingly. A few days later Steve convinces him to ask you out and when he drops you off at your door you kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear one of those dirty sentences leaving him flustered and a little stiff in his pants but overall happy you weren't mad. He still apologizes for "disrespecting you" for drawing such inappropriate things of you without your permission but you tease him by saying you would have posed for him (Long I know but its been in my head for a while and its awesome)  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky about google and Tony gives him nasty things to look up without him knowing and Bucky asks "Why does Tony want me to google a cup with two girls?"  
\- Imagine Bucky shyly asking you how to find porn  
\- Imagine finding out Bucky masturbates to you  
\- Imagine showing Bucky modern music and he gets mad people actually make music about girls boobs and butts disrespecting them like that. Ps he likes AC/DC and secretly Twenty One Pilots  
\- Imagine showing Bucky classic cartoons like Tom and Jerry and the Flintstones but his favorite cartoon is Avatar: The Last Airbender because it reminds him of you (You have the power to control all four elements). And he thinks he relates to Zuko a little bit  
\- Imagine T'Challa bringing kittens over to the tower because they help with PSTD and all of them (the kittens) keep following Bucky around wanting to play with him  
\- Imagine Bucky actually enjoys anime  
20- Imagine Bucky always taking care of you on your period (sorry fellas) the best he can and you give him an award for being so sweet to you;) You're on your period so you can't give him sex but you can give him some nice bj's  
\- While on that subject I imagine Bucky always goes down on you. He loves it  
\- Again while on the subject I imagine he would always feel bad when you gave him bj's because you're not getting any pleasure out of it, oh but you are;) Seeing him so vulnerable and him gasping for air and squeezing the sheets because it feels so good. His face red and his whole body sweaty and his chest heaving up and down. Oh what sight that would be.  
\- Shower sex. Just shower sex.  
\- Okay but wall sex too.  
\- I imagine Bucky would be adventurous in bed but he would not have sex anywhere but the private of your room(s). He doesn't risk anyone seeing you how only he should be seeing you.  
\- Imagine riding Bucky. Just imagine it. Imagine his beautiful face as he gazes up at you sweaty and flushed moans flying out his mouth. Imagine him cumming.  
\- Imagine his moans okay  
\- I imagine he would be kind of vocal  
\- Imagine his goal is to make you scream  
\- I know I said this before but THIGH RIDING and FACE SITTING are MUSTS FOR HIM  
\- Imagine secretly dating Bucky for a whole year and him only agreeing to have sex if Steve knows your together and you finally tell him after 9 months and you start having sex a few months later. Imagine the first time he goes down on you, you're very vocal and scream then Tony and the team get worried and rush to where the noise is coming from. Tony gets furious when he hears you scream Bucky's name thinking he's hurting you. Only to be surprised when him and the rest of the team see Bucky in between your legs with red swollen and wet lips. Steve going "I told you not to go in there"  
\- Imagine Bucky shaving and you being mad. He asks whats wrong and you say you like when his stubble scratches between your legs. He never completely shaves again.  
\- Imagine Bucky super sweet in bed my gosh  
\- OKay but imagine going down on Bucky okay just picture it  
\- He would totally give you something to spit in but he would gulp if he saw you swallow  
\- (Marvel universe continuation) Imagine watching The first Avenger and the team being surprised seeing Bucky as such a flirt but very respectful towards Peggy. Well him a flirt period.  
\- (Another continuation) Imagine the team being surprised Bucky can actually smile and laugh  
\- Okay but Imagine finding Bucky's old dog tags and suit (with the help of Phil obvisouly) and giving them to him for Christmas oh my gosh he would be so grateful and happy I'm tearing up already  
\- (From somewhere but I think its from tumblr I'm not sure sorry) Imagine Bucky seeing you bite your lip and going "Oh doll. Bite that lip like that again and I may have to fuck you on the floor. Right here, right now." JESUS  
\- Imagine Bucky's lips okay. Eating, kissing, licking his lips, eating you, ANYTHING. His lips are a sin


	8. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update but 280 my oh my. Warning: Dirty and mature but some are intense fluff so be warned

\- Imagine Bucky being such a nerd when he first met Howard he would ask about random science things and when he gets use to the Avengers he does the same thing to Tony and Bruce and one day when he's pestering Bruce, Tony asks Steve what's up with him Steve goes "He did the same thing to Howard" and Tony finally forgives Bucky realizing his father was his idol and Tony is slowly becoming his  
\- Imagine Bucky leaving beard burn on you  
\- Imagine Bucky leaving bruises on you during sex and refusing to go rough on you again and you telling him it reminds people your his so you leave bruises on him to show people he's yours  
\- Imagine giving Bucky hickeys though  
\- He has an attractive neck okay he'd be totally into collarbone hickeys  
\- Imagine admitting to Bucky you've never had an orgasm  
\- Imagine Bucky being (not) surprisingly very submissive  
\- Okay you may not be into it but definitely light spanking  
\- Bucky would totally agree to be at your mercy  
\- PrAiSe KiNk  
\- hAiR pULLiNg KiNK  
\- He'd call you all kinds of pet names. Princess, beautiful, gorgeous but most of all Doll, baby and kitten  
\- Netflix and (chill) popcorn is totally happening  
\- Bucky loves popcorn  
\- Bucky loves food (same)  
\- Imagine making Bucky taste all kinds of fast foods but his all time fave would be taco bell  
\- Bucky is a secret writer he'd make his own fan fiction about you;) (SOmeone please do this one)  
\- Imagine randomly receiving flowers and your favorite take out food at your door and you ask around but no one seems to confess. Well till a very observant Tony catches Bucky shying out of the room every time you come in asking  
\- Shy!Bucky is definitely a true thing  
\- He'd be so cute and flustered when you and Steve are training together and Sam would tease him by saying he has a crush on Steve (He wants you both though)  
\- But seriously seeing you so demanding and fighting and sweating and just so god damn hot he would run out the room  
\- Vocal Bucky in bed okay  
\- wHiMpErInG BuCKy GOsH  
\- Begging Bucky  
\- Oh believe me he would take control most times but there are just some days he wants you to have your way with him  
\- More a giver than a receiver but still loves your mouth on him  
\- Imagine being the shy new recruit after Bucky with amazing creativity. You have power to sense emotion so at night when he has his nightmares you be the cute cinnamon roll you are and make him a bunch of dream catchers and he thinks its so adorable and thoughtful he shyly asks you out (Okay this is too cute of an idea help)  
\- HuGs  
\- Okay Bucky would not touch anyone unless it was for a handshake (you know to still be respectful) but you are the cuddly one on the team and you have to hug/cuddle EVERYONE. So you give Bucky secret cuddle sessions to make him feel better. So whenever he's overwhelmed he hugs you, truth be told he likes holding you because it makes him feel like you're safe.  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky how to use siri and Tony pulling pranks on Bucky by programming siri into insulting him. All you hear in the next room is:  
"Well then she's a bitch"  
"Language Buck"  
*Tony's squeals of laughter*  
\- Imagine Bucky first meeting you and be surprised at how shy you were seeing as everyone else literally lived in his ass ("I was never in your-"). So you immediately peak his interest as does he peak yours. You two slowly become friends and you know not to touch him but your thing before leaving on a mission is to give everyone fist bumps, just a habit from childhood. Bucky sees this and wonders why you never give him one (yes he gets jealous) so he confronts you and you say you think its because he doesn't want you to touch him. He thinks its cute you actually respect his personal space but from now and then he always gives you a fist bump, randomly (idk its cute)  
\- Imagine Bucky being so observant in your guys' relationship he remembers when you guys first met you were wearing blue converses so on your guys' one year anniversary he buys you a new pair since you lost the previous ones  
\- Imagine being kidnapped by some random guy in the street and when he sends a ransom note to your contact "IceBear" he never expected Bucky Fucking Barnes to walk through the door decked out in his Winter Solider gear, guns ready to start blazing and Captain America beside him with a warning scold. Lets just say that guys didn't get his money but he got his pay in punches to the face  
\- Imagine Bucky in an over sized sweater okay. Just imagine. And imagine him holding a kitten  
\- Omg but Imagine Loki putting a spell on Bucky to make him look like a cat so he just walks around the tower looking for you while a Tony is chasing him yelling "I don't want flea bags in my tower!"  
\- Imagine being an animal shiftier and turning into a dog to cuddle Bucky and make him feel better  
\- Imagine Tony confronting you about Bucky wanting to know everything about your relationship so to mess with him you tell him all the dirty stuff  
\- Imagine making Bucky watch spongebob and him relating to Squidward  
\- Imagine trying to take control in bed the first time only to be pinned and fucked against a wall  
\- Imagine him shyly telling you his kinks in bed


	9. Prompts #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late but 320 fuck. Btw I was having trouble coming up with ideas but I watched a few Marvel Crack! videos and got some inspiration

\- Imagine Bucky often staring at your butt but always snapping out of it and blushing because he's a gentleman but you notice and tell him he's allowed to stare all he wants as longs as he can touch too;)  
\- Imagine Loki turning the super soldiers into dogs. Can you guys what breeds they are? Kinda obvious. Steve's a Golden Retriever and Buck is a Siberian Husky  
\- Imagine Bucky being confused on how to use headphones/ear buds (Neeeed)  
\- Imagine watching animal videos with Bucky. Mainly animal fails  
\- Imagine Bucky attracting dogs and cats like Cinderella and the team being confused (AGAin Need)  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Deadpool okay? Just imagine  
\- Imagine going with Sharon to give Buck, Steve, and Sam their gear and to actually go with them. The iconic scene of "Can you move your seat" up happen so Bucky can give you room to sit, oh but Sam says no...So what do you do? You sit in his lap surprising both of them ( I need this one)  
\- Imagine complimenting Bucky on his amazing ass just to fluster him  
\- Imagine while fighting T'Challa, Bucky says "Awe man I really like cats" and T'Challa just going "Really Man? Cool dude" and they just have a conversation about cats  
\- Imagine Bucky helping you and Peter with History homework and when you're done you tell him thanks by kissing his cheek and he just looks at Peter like "Did that just happen?" and he likes "I'm not kissing ya" but Peter does anyway just to have a fun chase (SOMEONE PLEASE DO IT)  
\- Imagine making Bucky watch Pitch Perfect  
\- Imagine a Supernatural/Marvel cross over and the team being very impressed with the Winchester's but kind of scared of Castiel. Imagine Castiel knowing who Bucky is and complimenting him and calling him a good man. Feels man (NEED)  
\- Okay Steve/Dean, Bucky/Sam (Moose) and Sam (Falcon)/Cas  
\- Imagine giving each other massages  
\- Light choking maybe  
\- Imagine being thoroughly fucked by Bucky okay  
\- Imagine punishing each other  
\- Imagine Bucky watching covers on Youtube  
\- Teaching Bucky how to use Netflix  
\- Imagine showing Bucky memes  
\- (From a Tumblr post) Imagine getting a dog for Bucky because it has three legs and you get Tony to give it a matching prosthetic (FEELS MAN)  
\- Imagine telling the team about your secret relationship and Tony asking immediately your go to sex position (Idk I've always have dreams about it lmao)  
\- Imagine getting the team to all try ghost peppers and Bucky is the only one who can actually take it. Steve prefers sweets  
\- Bucky loves ice cream though  
\- Imagine teasing your friend Bucky with lollipops and ice cream cones, you know what I mean  
\- Imagine showing Bucky Friends and he chooses people out of them team who fits best with the characters  
\- Hickeys are bound to happen. Everywhere  
\- Imagine showing Bucky The Lion king  
\- Imagine your first time you start undressing Bucky only to find him wearing American flag underwear and him being embarrassed  
\- Imagine the team always taking pictures of you guys together saying its for the future wedding  
\- Imagine the team talking about if they would have kids and Steve saying Bucky's always wanted to be a father but he's been to scared to ask you about it  
\- Imagine marking Bucky  
\- (This is a little mature but) Imagine Bucky being the first and only person to make you orgasm  
\- (Again mature) Bucky being the first ever person to make you squirt  
\- Imagine him being the only one able to get that spot, not even yourself  
\- Imagine Bucky giving you your first orgasm. By yourself you could never get one  
\- Imagine Tony telling Bucky about masturbation after having a conversation of stuff that could make him less tense and Bucky not knowing what it is. But also imagine Bucky having trouble getting off by himself so you help him  
\- Imagine mutual masturbation  
\- Bucky would be great at foreplay don't even try to say he wouldn't be  
\- (Very different change of subject but this is a continuation of you in the marvel universe) Imagine showing the team their actor/actresses interviews (I know I did one similar to this) and them being surprised at how different Bucky and Steve are from Chris and Sebastian. I mean Chris is all cursing and shit and Seb is all sunshine, unicorns and cupcakes.


	10. Prompts #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I repeat some ideas. Its hard coming up with nearly 400 new and different prompts lmao. I'm also having my lady week and its very painful. By the way some prompts here are more sided to females (like makeup and dresses) but those could also be for males

\- Imagine Bucky wearing glasses. Nerdy Bucky sounds cute as hell  
\- Imagine finding baby pictures of Bucky  
\- Imagine Bucky likes tea  
\- Imagine Bucky never trying coffee  
\- Imagine cute and innocent Bucky okay  
\- Bucky is a huge cuddly teddy bear  
\- He would totally take you out on a date to a fair just to win you stuffed animals   
\- Buck would rub your stomach if you have a tummy ache/period  
\- Imagine Tony giving you ideas to seduce Bucky  
\- Red lipstick  
\- Army uniforms   
\- 40's dresses  
\- Okay he'd totally go crazy if you wore the American girls dress/outfit from TFA  
\- I imagine Bucky as a huge momma's boy  
\- Baby doll lingerie in white and light pink, Bucky is totally into the innocent look  
\- School uniform kink  
\- Bucky goes crazy for thigh high stockings and lace   
\- Speaking of clothes Bucky would wear a bunch of flannel like a Winchester (Bucky in a blue and black flannel? Someone please send me the fan art)  
\- Bucky likes butts so skinny jeans are in order  
\- Bucky's tongue is magnificent in more ways than one  
\- Imagine getting Bucky an xbox  
\- Imagine when Bucky meets Wade Wilson, they get along pretty well and get together to tease Steve. Like cursing and sexual innuendos  
\- Imagine Tony always making innuendos to tease Steve in front of everyone, laughing when most of them go over his head yet Bucky gets all of them and tries not to laugh but then joins in to everyone's surprise   
\- Imagine Bucky finding out you're a very technically person and you know how to pirate movies easily. Bucky acts disappointed but still asks if you can get some movies from his time  
\- Imagine Bucky having a fight with Siri  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting your dog for the first time and having a glare contest. Don't worry, he's a huge dog person  
\- (Continuation of the Marvel universe prompt) Imagine showing the team Marvel crack videos  
\- Imagine being an Agent sent the mission to get Bucky use to the 21st century and the first thing you show him is the selections of porn  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Fury for the first time:  
\- "Hey man, sorry for you know...killing you?"  
\- "Can I see your parrot?"  
\- "What do you mean you're not a pirate"  
\- "I need a drink"  
\- "If Steve is hurt again I will end you"  
\- Imagine Bucky teaching Peter how to get on Steve's nerves   
\- (From tumblr) Imagine the team thinking Bucky is the reason Steve got into so much trouble but finding out its from Steve's own free will. Steve being mature and saying he won't do something but the second Bucky goes all mother hen and says "Damn right you're not" Steve go ahead and does it.   
\- Steve: "Guys I'm not going to jump off the building"  
\- Bucky: *Mumbles* "Better not"  
\- Tony: *Snicking in the background*  
\- Steve: "You know what guys, I'm going to jump of the roof"  
\- Bucky: "Not again"  
\- Imagine teaching your friend Bucky how to use a laptop and random porn ads pop up on google making an awkward teaching lesson. Bucky uses the ads later when you're gone;)  
\- I know I said this before but Imagine Bucky being good at karaoke   
\- Imagine Bucky drawing you cute doodles and putting them on the Avenger's fridge before he leaves for a mission and the team finding it adorable   
\- The whole teams ships you okay they make multiple plans to get you guys together  
\- Tony gets you guys stuck somewhere like an elevator or a room by Jarvis and Jarvis does it with no complaints cuz he ships y'all too   
\- Steve totally calls Bucky a little shit  
\- Imagine Bucky being into photography   
\- But like Bucky is totally impressed with how good cameras are now compared to the 40's  
\- Imagine Thor picking up and hugging Bucky when they first meet but Bucky secretly likes the comfort  
\- Imagine instead of Pietro saving Clint and the child it was Bucky but with the serum he is still alive  
\- Imagine Bucky reading fanfics from random fandoms but still being turned on by pretending it you two  
\- Imagine Bucky softly playing guitar   
\- Fingers man. I'm so attracted to his hands


	11. Prompts #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 400 man I need a celebration

\- Imagine walking around at night in the tower to hear Bucky having a wet dream about you  
\- You totally smack Bucky's ass whenever you can. He has some nice buns  
\- I'm very attracted to his neck too I'd imagine he'd love his neck kissed/sucked/bitten  
\- Collarbone kisses too. Loves to give them and loves to receive them even more  
\- Light choking on Bucky? I think he'd be into it  
\- Bucky would love when you balanced on his chest while riding him. Your nails lightly dragging across his skin would drive him wild  
\- (Huge change of subject) Imagine Bucky answering the door to girl scouts and them calling Bucky cute in front of everyone and him turning red  
\- He loves samoas by the way^  
\- (Got this idea from a comment someone replied to me with its hilarious) Imagine Bucky trying to swim but his arm just making him sink  
\- Imagine Bucky having a tattoo dedicated to his mother  
\- Imagine you getting a tattoo (sorry if you're not into that) and Bucky thinking its sexy  
\- Imagine you getting a lip piercing for Bucky while he is gone on a mission and waiting till he gets home to try it out on him and Bucky liking it for obvious reasons;)   
\- Imagine getting a tongue piercing for him though  
\- Imagine the hug Bucky gives you when he gets back from a mission   
\- Imagine Bucky loving the batman movies  
\- Imagine getting him into The Flash tv series  
\- Tender slow dancing  
\- Imagine watching Zoella on youtube one day (sorry if you don't like her) and Bucky coming in while you're about to watch her boyfriend vs brother video with Alfie and Joe so he decides to watch it with you and he actually likes it. Ps, you do the same challange with Bucky and Steve since Steve is your bestie  
\- Bucky would totally be into gaming videos on youtube okay. Pewds, Mark and Jack mostly  
\- Imagine the team playing Cards Against Humanity (Someone please fucking do this)  
\- Imagine when Thor first meets Bucky he just calls him Brother Barnes and Bucky secretly likes it  
\- Okay but imagine Thor throwing a fit when Bucky picked up his hammer   
\- Tony thowing a fit would happen too^  
\- Thor's face would be worse than when Steve moved it  
\- Winter boo bear is Steve's nickname for him  
\- Hands running through each others hair while kissing  
\- Bucky would love to play with your hair. Ps, he can probably braid   
\- Imagine Tony playing DNA by Little Mix when ever Bucky walks into a room  
\- Also maybe Frosty the snowman  
\- Imagine Clint being like your big brother and him shipping you two. Ps, he gets the whole team on it  
\- Imagine Bucky cooking breakfast for the whole team as a thank you  
\- Imagine during Avenger movie night you choose to watch the Bronze (hehehehehehehehehe) forgetting Seb plays in it and the team being shocked he looks just like Buck and then when THAT scene comes on the team tease Bucky for the rest of time   
\- Imagine watching The Office with him  
\- (Seen this a few times but we need more) Imagine being a bad cook but Bucky eating your food anyway. He knows you know that your a bad cook but he just helps you improve   
\- Imagine riding on Bucky's motorcycle (Btw I ride all the time and its fun as hell)  
\- Imagine Bucky loves pie (See if they have some pie, get me some pie!)  
\- Imagine Bucky being real (sorry) and reading all your guys' perverted fan fictions of him when he doesn't even know you. Ps, he jacks off to them probably  
\- Imagine asking Nat for advice on seducing a guy because you've never had a boyfriend but you really like Bucky  
\- Imagine Tony making a face or some dirty comment every time you sit on Bucky's lap  
\- Imagine Bucky getting turned on by Tony's ideas^


	12. Prompts #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 440 bitches I need help ps sorry for late update 
> 
> There may also be some triggers in here for anyone who self harms, if you do, please find another way. If you need anything please talk to me.

\- Imagine the exact meeting between Buck and Loki  
\- Imagine trying out sex toys on Bucky  
\- Imagine knowing Bucky likes you and since he's too shy to ask you out, you ask him out  
\- Bucky would not like to go anywhere out of the tower so he makes you dinner and you guys watch a movie on your first date  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky how to use the remote  
\- He would think it's a phone at first  
\- Imagine Bucky calling you a sexy minx  
\- Imagine Bucky's morning voice okay  
\- Dirty talk is definitely a thing with him but its like, sweet dirty talk  
\- The words pussy and tits make him uncomfortable. He prefers not to say such vulgar things  
\- "Making love"  
\- Back scratches  
\- Very light bondage  
\- Change of subject but Christmas was his favorite holiday and he hasn't celebrated really since before his got drafted. He's always been miserable around the holidays so when he moves into the tower you make sure to make him have the best Christmas ever  
\- Tony makes sure to put mistletoe everywhere  
\- You may kiss Steve^ which results in jealous Bucky  
\- Imagine Loki having a little meltdown and insulting everyone in the tower and calling them names and he calls Bucky an "adorable sad faced puppy" in front of everyone  
\- Imagine giving Bucky driving lessons  
\- Imagine Bucky finding and kissing your self harm scars  
\- Imagine reading the team headcanons about them  
\- Imagine there being a hole in the wall in you guys room that time your bed was broken;)  
\- Imagine breaking the headboard  
\- Imagine Bucky finding out you're insecure about your weight mainly your thighs and he tries to help you  
\- Imagine being insecure about your boobs/butt and Bucky shows you how much he loves them  
\- Imagine Bucky asking Tony how would he know if he was going to have a heart attack if he couldn't feel his left arm anyway  
\- Imagine helping Bucky calm down from a panic attack when Tony was working on his arm because it reminded him of hydra  
\- Imagine Bucky being afraid of hospitals  
\- Imagine watching scary movies together  
\- Imagine making the team watch Fifty Shades Darker/of Grey  
\- Imagine going to the movies with the whole team. Just imagine the looks on everyone's faces  
\- Imagine Clint messing with Bucky, telling him you have a boyfriend (you don't) when he notices Bucky has a "little crush" on you and then when he finds out Bucky is actually in love you he helps get you guys together  
\- Imagine showing Bucky the different kinds of sodas that has came out over the years  
\- Imagine showing him the different ice cream flavors  
\- (From tumblr) Imagine Bucky accidentally tearing doors off their hinges and wedging them back into place and hoping no one notices. Tony doesn't understand why all these doors in his place keep falling on him when he was just trying to open them. He wonders if he's developing super strength and gets Jarvis to run some tests. Jarvis knows its Bucky but doesn't say anything because he's a little shit  
\- (Tumblr) Imagine Bucky showing up at planned parenthood clinics and working as an escort. Wearing a sleeveless shirt so everyone sees the arm. Sitting on the stoop quietly polishing some knives and glaring at each protester in turn there's just this silent and uneasy crowd around him. Bucky just sits there cleaning his knives and smiling. ""Abortion is murder" YOU WANNA SEE SOME MURDER YOU ASSHOLE!"  
\- (Tumblr) Imagine the Avengers playing hide and seek and Bucky being really really good so Steve uses a medal detector to find him. Next time they play he takes his arm off and hides it somewhere else. When Steve starts yelling the team find Bucky because he was laughing so hard  
\- (Tumblr) Steve, Bucky, Nat, Sam and Clint are discussing the conspiracy theories on the JFK assassination. Steve says it wasn't an inside/CIA job. Nat is pretty sure the KGB had nothing to do with it. Clint is microanalyzing all the details like shot trajectory, line of fire, etc. Steve sees Bucku sitting off to the side Googling everything and wants to include him in the conversation, so he says, "Hey, Buck, who do you think shot President Kennedy?" And Bucky just looks up and very quietly says, "I think I did." And the whole room goes silent  
\- (Tumblr) Imagine back in the day Bucky and Steve trying to find each other on the battle filed by playing Marco/Polo. Now they discuss for a mission what to do now. Tony and Nat are fighting off some Hydra agents and Steve loses his com. While they're talking Bucky goes "Sorry to interrupt but I think I got this" and yet Tony still doesn't trust him and goes to say something but Bucky ignores and half sings "AMERICA" and a little bit in the distance and hear someone getting punch and Steve yelling out "FUCK YEAH!". Tony is baffled but Nat is teasing Steve for swearing  
\- (My idea and so very proud of this. someone please write and send it to me) Imagine Wanda helping Bucky get the triggers out of his head but have to says them to see if they worked. While the whole team is ready around them. Turns out he goes into Soldier mode but waits for orders. Wanda and Nat say since they trained him as a machine maybe there are instructions so they ask for them. The Soldier then goes on to say what all he was programmed to do and what to act like   
\- (Tumblr headcanon that inspired that idea^) Based off the scene in Winter Soldier where he's in Alexander's house. The reason the Soldier brings a gun and sets it on the table is because he was programed to arm his handles while around him if they weren't already armed so if they choose, they could put him down at any time. It takes you and Steve a while to figure out why Bucky gives Steve a knife every time they're in the same room and it breaks your heart. "I guess its a habit" 


	13. Prompts #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm posting a bit late I was very exhausted and got in a huge fight with the one girl over a stupid opinion and she was being so immature and infuriating I just didn't feel in the mood. Anyways enough about my petty problems here you go 480:)

\- Imagine having sex with Bucky during a power out  
\- Imagine you winning a bet and making him wear your underwear for a day  
\- Imagine stealing his shirts and Bucky really likes you in his red henley   
\- Imagine going clothes shopping with Nat and Wanda and being in a secret relationship with Bucky but you promised to get him some clothes so you keep running around the store hiding them from Nat and Wanda  
\- Imagine them finding out and making you get some lingerie too^  
\- (Tumblr) Imagine Bucky finding out Steve jumped on a dummy grenade and Bucky just turns to look at Steve trying to burn holes in his head  
\- Imagine the team noticing and being surprised at how protective Bucky is of them while they're on mission. Bucky doesn't want so see anyone hurt  
\- Imagine thanksgiving with the Avengers and Bucky confessing his love for you. Saying his thankful you came into his life  
\- Imagine finding out Bucky can't undo a bra  
\- Imagine you and Bucky are too shy to ask each other out so Nat tells you to seduce and flirt with him. You end up squeezing his ass every time you pass by him and he jumps like 8 feet turning red every time  
\- Imagine accidentally kneeing him in the no no area in front of everyone  
\- imagine tyou and Bucky basically recreating the episode of Friends where Rachael and Joey try to do that "Power through" thing. Season 10 episode 3  
\- Imagine Steve and Bucky picking you up from collage and meeting your friends. You say "This is my boyfriend and our best friend"  
\- Bucky asking you to move into his room in the tower  
\- Bucky likes Ed Sheeren okay  
\- Imagine being insecure about your bed head in the morning but Bucky says you're still beautiful anyway  
\- Imagine his bed head though  
\- Bucky singing "I'll be good" during karaoke night  
\- Sex so good you pass out  
\- Imagine Bucky not knowing what an alarm clock is and the first time yours goes off around him he smashes your phone thinking its some killing device sent from Hydra   
\- (Tumblr) Imagine Clint starting a prank war with Nat. Clint crawling in the vents to attack from above. Bucky not being in on the prank war and hearing something in the vents. Nat hearing Clint's muffled screams after Bucky randomly shoots at the ceiling   
\- (Tumblr) Imagine back in the 40s Steve actually wasn't that good a using his shield and either tripped over it or hit someone completely different. Imagine Steve losing in a poker game back then but Bucky wins in back for him. The shield is techinally Bucky's, Steve is just borrowing it  
\- (Tumblr) Imagine Tony asking Bucky to say a pickup line so he ends up telling Steve in front of everyone,  
"Did it hurt when you feel from heaven"  
"and then crashed into the ice  
"and then froze yourself for over 70 years"  
" 'cause that was dumb as shit"  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting the Guardians   
\- Rocket likes Bucky a lot  
\- So does Groot  
\- Imagine Bucky taking care of Baby Groot fuck my feels  
\- Bucky totally likes Ariana Grande   
\- Imagine bringing your niece (pretend you have one okay) to the tower and her meeting Bucky  
\- Imagine the team being surprised coming in seeing Bucky, you and her cuddling on the couch with little sloppy braids in yours and Bucky's hair   
\- Imagine teaching Bucky all about the memes  
\- Bucky totally loves all the animals memes and quotes them in everyday life  
\- Imagine Tony having to teach Bucky modern day sex ed  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting your history teacher and giving them lessons on background stuff during the war  
\- Bucky is a total nerd for how computers work in this time   
\- I LOVE NERD BUCKY OKAY IMAGINE HIM IN LITTLE GLASSES AND BUTTON UP SHIRTS WEARING A SWEATER OVER IT AND BEING SHY AROUND WOMEN AND BEING A COMPLETE CINNAMON ROLL   
\- Okay but imagine calling him a cinnamon roll and him being very confused   
\- Bucky is good at math okay  
\- Just imagine Bucky's rocking body


	14. Prompts #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Friday I said I go to my dads every other Friday and I would post the Friday I wasn't going but the schedule got messed up. So I will post this Friday and not next Friday. Sound good? Well anyways hope you guys enjoy and please comment what you think or what I could post. I am taking requests by the way so if you have an idea feel free to comment and I'll use it and credit you in the next prompts. Hope you're having a great day:)

\- Imagine Bucky's poker face  
\- Imagine Bucky saying things in Russian to you but you don't understand. Bucky doesn't realize your best friend Nat also speaks Russian so she understands every word he says and she tells you so you learn how to say "I love you too". So when Bucky says "I think I'm in love with you" in Russian (Я думаю я влюбился в тебя, I believe its said), you say what you learned (я тоже тебя люблю, I think)  
\- Imagine being related to Brock but not knowing he's hydra so Bucky is a little bit weary around you  
\- Imagine being Tony's little sister and when he learns you have a crush on Bucky he calls him in to check on his arm and innocently talks about you to him smiling when he sees how flustered Bucky gets  
\- Imagine Bucky calming down the hulk  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Agent Hill   
\- Imagine him meeting Phil   
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Fury and going "Yeah um...sorry for you know, 'killing' you"  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky about phones and him being really excited   
\- Imagine catching Bucky watching porn  
\- Imagine teaching Buck about Polaroids  
\- Imagine flirting with Bucky while you're drunk  
\- Imagine finding you friend, Bucky's old Sargent uniform and putting it on just to make him laugh but it actually turns him on  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky how to use Pintrest  
\- Imagine getting Steve and Bucky matching phone cases  
\- Imagine "borrowing" his hoodie  
\- Imagine him working out. Like the workout video of Seb on fox5ny   
\- Imagine convincing Bucky to cuddle and you spoon with his right arm around you and you laying you head on his metal one because it can't go numb  
\- Imagine Bucky being a submissive bottom  
\- Imagine Bucky being a bubmissive  
\- Flinching when Bucky puts his metal arm on you because its cold but him think its because you're scared of him so he stops doing it until you tell him it feels good during the summer  
\- Imagine always having rosy cheeks and you friend Bucky just randomly caresses your face with his metal hand in front of everyone trying to see if you have a fever  
\- Imagine introducing Bucky to Twinkies and Oreos (Not spons)  
\- Imagine Tony asking Bucky if he ever jacked off with his metal hand and he gets confused for a minute not knowing what jacking off means but then goes red and says no  
\- Imagine Tony telling you and you asking Bucky to do it in front of you  
(Bout to get nasty k)  
\- "Cum for me" from both of you  
\- Bjs okay  
\- Imagine asking Bucky to finish on your stomach/inside you/thighs because he usually pulls out and does it below you but he thinks its really hot when you convince him  
\- Imagine just randomly sucking his metal thumb while making love and him losing his shit  
\- Imagine Tony teaching Bucky sex ed and telling him to jack off while he has to think of some type of fantasie to let off steam. Bucky going red saying he wont do what but he gets real stressed one day and decides 'Fuck it'  
\- Imagine his fantasies he thinks of about you when he's masturbating  
\- Imagine making Bucky cum in your mouth and though he protests and tries to pull you off him thinking you won't like it he thinks its really hot when you swallow   
\- Imagine Bucky crying out/whimpering/whining when you ride him. Like fuck  
\- Imagine Bucky's moans okay  
\- Imagine the team wondering why Bucky's voice is so hoarse the next day   
\- Imagine the team wondering why YOUR voice is so scratchy  
\- Imagine Bucky's voice cracking during sex  
\- Imagine your hoarse thorat after giving Bucky his first bj  
\- Imagine Bucky trying to refuse bjs from you after that because he thinks it hurt you  
\- Imagine leaving bruises on Bucky


	15. Prompts #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 560 guys what the hell

(Starting nasty)  
\- Imagine giving Bucky multiple orgasms due to the serum but he didn't know he could do that  
\- Imagine Bucky finding out he can give you multiple  
\- Imagine encouraging each others orgasms  
\- Imagine sitting up and resting between Bucky's legs laying on his chest from a long day and him fingering you  
\- Imagine him fingering you in the shower/bathtub  
\- Imagine him singing Sweater Weather to you  
\- Imagine the team watching 40 year old virgin and them just making a bunch of hints at Steve saying "99 year old virgin" (According to the mcu he's technically 27) but Steve getting tired of it and blurting out "BUCKYS A 100 YEAR OLD VIRGIN!" and then the team tease Bucky instead  
\- Imagine taking showers together  
\- (Cool fnafic idea I made a while back and am really proud of) Imagine back in the day Bucky wrote poems that sounded like songs and years later some song producer gets his/her hands on it and gets his/her artists to record and release them. So when Steve hears Bucky songs on the radio he tell the team to keep it from Bucky but he finds out  
\- Imagine Bucky being offended of the song title "No Faith in Brooklyn"  
\- Imagine Tony playing the sound "Perfect two" when you are in the same room as Bucky  
\- Imagine Bucky asking you the most useless and weird questions because he likes hearing you explain things.   
"Why do they call it an 'iPhone'? Shouldn't it be called a youPhone if its you using it"  
"Why do you need to 'pop' popcorn?"  
"Do dogs really run the world?"  
\- Imagine Bruce and Bucky getting along really well. I mean they kinda have a lot in common  
\- Okay but Bucky asking Bruce a bunch of questions on science stuff and Bruce is trying not to get irritated and turn big lean green  
\- Imagine being confused on how Bucky is always so stubborn why does he always do what you ask? You find out its because he's use to taking orders  
\- Imagine Bucky never having root bear and when he tries it for the first time he loves it  
\- You then tell him root bear floats exists  
\- Imagine his attention solely on you when you speak   
\- Imagine Bucky likes when you ask questions about his arm  
"Can it rust?"  
\- Him being confused the first time when you say its fascinating   
\- Imagine him pulling pranks with Peter (Parker)  
\- Imagine making him watch a show but he actually doesn't like it. He just watches it with you because it makes you happy  
\- Imagine you watching a show he likes but just staring at him the whole time because he's so cute when he's passionate about something  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky how to use a charger. He never seems to know where to put the plug in  
"Its 2017 how have people not figured out how to make a phone that charges itself"  
\- Imagine him liking it when you call him by his first name. In any context;)  
\- Imagine making a bet with Sam on something and you losing means you have to see how many times you can grab/smack Bucky's arse without getting killed  
\- Imagine Nat asking you who has the best ass out of the Avengers and you say Bucky but Steve gets offended   
\- Imagine Bucky just playing with your ass. He likes jiggling it  
\- Imagine Bucky kissing you while you're sleeping till you wake up  
\- Nose kisses  
\- Taking Bucky and Steve to Disney world  
\- Imagine finding out Bucky has stage fright so you coax him into singing on a stage at one of Tony's parties. Him playing it off like he's drunk to save a little bit of embarrassment   
\- Imagine trying to pick out a bed when you move into the tower and Tony saying to get a king size because "Those supersoldiers need some room don't they. Especially the scruffy one aye"  
\- Tony ships it so hard  
\- Imagine Bucky being really amazed by facetiming and skyping  
\- Imagine walking in on Bucky having an argument with Siri  
\- Imagine Bucky being confused on how uncomfortable bras look  
\- He tears em off you anyway  
\- Imagine him literally tearing off your undies on accident BUT WITH HIS RIGHT ARM fuck me  
\- Imagine Bucky loving Call of Duty


	16. Prompts #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update but you guys should comment some requests and your opinions for 600 prompts whoop whoop party time

\- Imagine Bucky being jealous when he sees you wear all the Avengers' shirts but his. The reason you don't wear his is because you like him too much  
\- Imagine introducing scary movies to Bucky like Halloween and Jason  
\- Imagine him being jealous you have iron man and captain america printed shirts but there isn't really any winter soldier shirts anyway so you make yourself one  
\- Imagine playing GTA with Bucky  
\- Imagine fighting with Bucky about bed sheets and comforters   
\- Imagine he likes being called baby boy  
\- Imagine since he is like a furnace anyway, cuddling with your friend Bucky when its cold  
\- Imagine Bucky going "Fuck me" in front of everyone at breakfast when there's no milk for cereal and you going "Gladly"  
\- Bucky going "Language" just like Steve  
\- Bucky doesn't like cursing but he does it himself  
\- Teaching Bucky how to use a Nintendo DS  
\- Imagine Bucky decorating his room with fairy lights because its calming and its just like your room  
\- Imagine the embarrassing posters in his room of puppies, that's why he doesn't allow anyone in there  
\- Bucky would be very fast at typing/texting okay  
\- Bucky biting his lip  
\- Imagine you biting your lip and him always pulling it out from between your teeth saying "You better stop that doll, that drives a man crazy"  
\- BiTINg  
\- "Ride me baby"  
\- Bucky doesn't know most women don't wear underwear with leggings and he discovers you don't   
\- Shyly asking you to dominate him  
\- Great at making out   
\- Very shy though  
\- Imagine giving your friend Bucky 100 birthday kisses on the cheek throughout his birthday and then grabbing his face and giving him one on the lips for good luck right before midnight  
\- Imagine drunk Bucky okay, really cuddly  
\- You end up finding him cuddling with Tony the next morning  
\- Bucky hugging Steve randomly and him saying he did that all the time back in the day  
\- Bucky loves hugs okay  
\- Clingy Bucky is a thing  
\- Bucky hates twitter and Instagram but occasionally looks at Tony's posts for amusement   
\- Bucky is a walking dictionary okay, I bet he knows a lot of big words  
\- Bucky use to have reading glasses but the serum perfected his sight. Don't fight me on this, Bucky with glasses is fucking hot okay I need the fanart now  
\- Imagine Bucky randomly sends you emojis and one day he sends you some suggestive ones 3- Imagine while helping him remove the trigger words, Wanda finds out from his thoughts that he is in love with you and she's so shocked she's like your #1 shipper  
\- Bucky is confused with internet terms like shipping and slang   
\- Imagine helping Bucky discover his kinks  
\- Imagine being really short (like 5') compared to Bucky and him thinking its the cutest/hottest thing ever  
\- Imagine introducing Bucky to McDonald's   
\- Bucky trying to recreate your favorite disney movies into your guys' dates. Like dancing for Cinderella/Beauty and the Beast and the classic Lady and the Tramp kiss  
\- Bucky and Steve have a trump protester club okay (THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS THOUGH AHAHNHJ)  
\- Buying Bucky a whole bunch of Iron man themed things to piss him off but he actually wears the shirts and underwear and Tony sees and literally does a double take


	17. Prompts #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has mentions of self harm so if you are triggered by it please read with caution or don't read at all. If you are doing that, please talk to me or anyone else.

\- In bed, Bucky will not and I repeat WILL NOT do anything that could hurt you in a bad way like knife play or even whipping. He will not do anything that would make you uncomfortable   
\- April fools with Bucky though  
\- Imagine Bucky quite literally taking Steve's "I can do this all day" in bed;)  
\- Imagine Scott being your best friend and pulling pranks on Bucky with him but Scott only does it because he wants you guys to be together  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Cassie and her calling him Uncle while Scott is jealous but he thinks its cute   
\- Scott would be very protective of you and Cassie because its his best friend and his daughter. He would be furious when he first finds out Bucky likes you  
\- Bucky would act like a lovesick puppy when he first meets you  
\- He would follow you around all the time to make sure you're okay and if you need him to do anything  
\- Bucky would follow your every command (Sorry to put it that way)  
\- Heart eyes Bucky. Lovey dovey stares. Tony fake gagging because its too much cuteness how in love with you Bucky is  
\- Bucky would hate mornings okay. He does not like mornings  
\- Imagine Tony getting Bucky Avenger themed condoms for his birthday. First Bucky is all embarrassed and blushing but then he gets an idea. After the birthday party Tony threw (just to have a party), he comes bursting in the living room, where everyone was relaxing, after running off with you 20 minutes prior, to grab the condoms he purposely left in there. He pulls out the iron man themed one slowly in front of Tony just to gross him out. Smirking and throwing a teasing wink at Tony he runs back to you and you guys have some fun  
\- Bucky is scared of thunder and lightning. Poor baby  
\- Imagine Bucky's accent slowly shining out  
\- Bucky always asks for permission to do something. He will ask you if its alright to change in front of you. He will ask if he can kiss you. And oh my him asking you in his sweet little voice if he can make love to you.   
\- Buck would be amazed at how you can order food like pizza to your house  
\- He would be amazed at phones in general  
\- Imagine getting Buck a kitten secretly and him being so in awe at how adorable you and the kitten are  
\- He defiantly calls you kitten  
\- Bucky teaching you how to defended yourself  
\- Bucky hates taking off his shirt  
\- He wears long sleeves all the time even during the summer  
\- Bucky hates heat and sweating. He prefers winter hehe  
\- Imagine for your wedding you trust Tony to pick out the rings. You try not to laugh when he gets "His Beauty" and "Her Beast" engraved on them  
\- Bucky in awe at colored photos  
\- Bucky geeks out over cameras and pulls a Peter Parker on you, his Mary Jane. If you don't get it I mean he asks if he can take pictures of you  
\- Imagine introducing him and Steve to the wonderful world of board games like Uno and Monopoly. Super competitive soldiers more like it  
\- Imagine Bucky accidentally walking in on you showering and being a complete blushing goof   
\- He tries so hard to hide his mini (large) soldier   
\- Bucky's hair when its wet is very attractive is it not  
\- Imagine the Avengers going to the pool but Bucky is being self concious and he doesn't want to go. He is very confused when you tell him you're also insecure  
\- Spiderman kisses okay. Peter gets pissed   
\- Bucky's favorite food is tacos and Chinese food  
\- Okay but imagine taking Steve and Bucky out to eat sushi for the first time. Steve would be up to try it and he likes it but Bucky would be tough because he doesn't like the idea of eating raw fish, he ends up really liking it  
\- Bucky always writes down notes of things going on around him so he doesn't forget. Imagine 10 years of marriage and your kid(s) find his notes about your guys' first date, and kiss and ect. You've never seen them before and you didn't know he wrote them. How cute   
\- Imagine playing never have I ever with the gang and you saying you've never had an orgasm. While everyone else drinks and is surprised at your confession they are even more shocked when they see Steve drinks and Bucky doesn't   
\- Buck strongly dislikes McDonald's because of how unhealthy it is. But he does secretly love there fries  
\- Imagine the team finding out Bucky use to self harm on his left arm before he got captured by Hydra and the team trying to cheer him up since they did not know he's actually been through a lot worse even before he was the Winter Soldier   
\- Imagine finding out Bucky's first kiss was actually Steve during a game of truth or dare with the crew  
\- Imagine Bucky hates reality tv shows


	18. Prompts #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas ugh

\- Imagine Bucky being nervous to train with you because of how close you'll have to get  
\- Imagine Bucky using your ass as a pillow okay  
\- Bucky would love to lay his head on your lap while you play with his hair  
\- He also loves cuddling with his head nuzzled into your chest because he can hear your heart beat and he knows you're okay  
\- (I just read a really cool fic with this idea so creds to them for the amazing idea) Imagine you being able to feel and manipulate emotions and you're hired to help Bucky. Over time you can feel his desire for you. Affection, love and lust all at once. Imagine making him feel the pleasure he gives you  
\- Imagine hearing Fury and Bucky arguing over his weapon training,  
"Barnes! You have to practice your combat and weapon training!"  
"This is practicing!"  
"Playing shooting games like Call of Duty doesn't count!"  
"Yes it does! I'm shooting people without actually hurting them! See its easier"  
"Really? That interesting."  
Hours later they are playing together sniping everyone in their path  
\- Imagine getting Bucky to play Halo  
\- Imagine writing songs with Bucky  
\- Imagine making poetry with Bucky  
\- Bucky enjoys when you sing him to sleep  
\- Imagine Bucky being fantasied over the smallest things to you like how diginal clocks work or how different clothes look  
\- (Off of the designer idea) Imagine having to buy Bucky underwear and you don't know what kind he likes (Boxers/Briefs) so you get him some boxer briefs that might be a little too tight  
\- Imagine Bucky hurting his right hand during a mission and has to wear a cast (just for a few days you know cuz the serum and stuff) Tony hires you to help him with things in the meantime since he doesn't know how to really control his new arm fully and his other is broken. You have to feed him and dress him you know stuff like that. Till you realize he can't take a shower on his own. Imagine having to wash and bathe his meaty body. Can he pee on his own too?  
\- Imagine getting Bucky temporary hair dye and dying his hair blue  
\- Imagine Thor scrolling threw Tumblr/Twitter and seeing a post of "Name a better duo, I'll wait" of some shitty couple (*cough* the trumps *cough*) and Thor replying with two duo pictures. Bucky and Steve on the left hugging and you and Bucky on the right holding hands smiling at each other. "You shall not name a better duo then Sir Barnes and his loved ones"  
\- Shopping with Wanda and asking her what size you guys' friend Bucky is and buying his a shit ton of flannels as joke but he actually wears them and haha jokes on you he look hot in em  
\- Imagine Loki turning Bucky into a cat/dog and you find him wondering around not knowing its him and you keep him. Later in the day you start talking about this big crush you have on Bucky. Imagine him turning around when you get changed in front of him  
\- Okay but when you first get together around a few months you feel comfortable changing in front of him he always turns away like the cutie gentleman he is  
\- Imagine Bucky being amazing at photoshop  
\- Okay but imagine him making up detailed little fanfics and writing them down in his notebook about stuff he wants to do with you. Like kiss you, take you out on a date, cuddle you, other things   
\- Imagine if one day you drink some kinda potion thing in Tony's lab and you could read minds temporarily, you just hear everyones thoughts without trying to. And you read some of Bucky's lewd thoughts about you while you walk by his room. What could he be doing in there;)?  
\- Imagine Bucky being on Tumblr anonymously and writing dirty fics about you and himself using different names. Turns out you read these posts and get off to them imaging its you and Bucky  
\- Imagine taking a babysitting job and getting Bucky to help you  
\- Imagine being able to manipulate gravity. Basically you making anything thats on the ground go up in the air and anything in the air go to the ground. Imagine while being nervous around Bucky you lose control and make him float to the ceiling   
\- Imagine making Bucky go ice skating  
\- Him offering you his jacket all then time even though he doesn't like showing his arm  
\- Teaching him about bath bombs  
\- Teaching him modern dancing  
\- Him googling literally anything. Imagine him googling how to make you feel good  
\- Squirting. Nothing else added  
\- Imagine Bucky buying you cute socks after you first meet because he was kinda cold towards you and wanted to apologize  
\- Imagine Loki putting a spell on you to confess your feelings towards anyone in the room when being asked what you think of them. With everyone in the same room he makes sure he gets through a few people before asking what you think of Bucky  
\- P.s you totally say Steve is hot/cute as fuck and you make Buck a lil jealous before you get to him^  
\- Imagine Loki putting a lust spell on you. Only way to break it is to have sex with the person you first seen after getting the spell. *Cough* Its Bucky *Cough*  
\- Another Loki spell but this time he makes Bucky a little more affectionate and he starts cuddling Steve and you and clinging to you  
\- Imagine Bucky using your shampoo and you love that it shows he's yours  
\- Imagine using your friend Bucky's shower and finding a vibrator. You ask him what girl he's been seeing but he blushes and admits to you its his  
\- I can't stretch this enough. WEARING HIS SHIRTS! HE PRAISES THE LORD FOR YOUR HOTNESS IN THEM  
\- He also thanks the lord for yoga pants  
\- Imagine Bucky speaking to you in Russian knowing you can't understand while Wanda listens and awes at the cute things he says. But also can't help but smirk when he says some filthy things


	19. Prompts #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are getting use to the schedule. Oh and I got another dog so I've been busy. Taking care of 8 dogs and 11 cats isn't easy

\- Imagine wearing his socks because they are comfy   
\- Imagine giving him a cute necklace that has something to do with Steve  
\- Imagine asking for a Stucky threesome oops   
\- OKay you would totally make a bet with Bucky and if he looses he would have to wear your underwear for a day  
\- Bucky wearing panties would be so hilarious  
\- Getting Bucky vibrating briefs   
\- Imagine using his shower gel and him being so proud of himself cuz you smell like his  
\- Okay this may be debatable and some people may not like but surprising rimming on each other  
\- Imagine Bucky learning about Social media but not actually getting an account to anything. He looks at your instagram and gets off  
\- I don't think I've said this yet but very obvious what Bucky would do. NECK KISSES FOR DAYS   
\- Imagine being in charge of all the decorations around the tower and getting assigned to make Bucky's room. You make it very vintage-y   
\- (Continuation of Marvel cross imagine P.s I might make that a one shot book hmm opinions?) Imagine making the team watch their own bloopers and while everyone is surprised at Cap (Chris) swearing, Bucky is laughing his ass off at how embarrassed Steve looks  
\- Imagine his learning modern style and rocking all kinds of outfits. P.s you would totally make him wear skinny jeans just to look at his ass  
\- I NEED A WHOLE BOOK DEDICATED TO BUCKYS ASS SOMEONE HELP MY OBSESSION   
\- Imagine him learning modern slang like sliding in the dms and on fleek  
\- Imagine his breathy and husky voice asking for permission to undress you  
\- Imagine his sexy voice okay  
\- IMagine him getting you off just from his voice  
\- IMAGINE getting him off from just your voice  
\- Imagine Bucky getting drunk from Thor's Asgard liquor and getting up on stage to sing karaoke. Even though he's drunk he follows directions very clearly. Wanda and Nat though are with Vision and Bruce say "I'm surprisingly aroused". Tony would throw in a comment saying he is too but you're the most effected by his singing voice  
\- Imagine him giving you Russian nicknames   
\- Okay Bucky is a terrible liar I stick to that. His worst lying is to people he knows. He great at lying during missions though, its just around you and his friends   
\- Imagine him really liking the Disney movie Mulan  
\- Imagine him meeting your parents when you bring them to the tower since they kept trying to make sure you're in a safe environment   
\- Imagine teaching Bucky about malls  
\- Imagine him accidentally putting his left hand on your thigh out of habit and you jumping from the coldness. When he tries to pull away you take his hand and put it higher up on your thigh;)  
\- Imagine the team being invited to Rebecca's granddaughters wedding. The team don't know why Bucky is freaking out still Steve tells them her grandmother was Bucky's little sis  
\- Imagine him meeting Rebecca's daughter and him being so teary eyed at how amazing his sis's life was  
\- Okay but like with Peggy, Bucky visits Becca in secret. He doesn't want Tony to find out. But imagine you and the team wondering where he sneaks off to, since the team is well, the team, they follow him.   
\- Okay but since the serum enhances everything I think super soldiers have more hard and intense boners  
\- Morning wood with Bucky is painful   
\- Imagine Bucky telling Steve about his very painful morning wood that happens literally every morning. But Steve being the goof he is gets concerned and tries to take Bucky to see Tony and Bruce to see if they could do anything about it  
\- Imagine FRIDAY flirting with Bucky because she think's he's part robot (Stay with me here I know its weird)  
\- Imagine Bucky growing to care and adore the other Avengers and very protective of all of them on missions. Even if they didn't know or care about him in that way either, he still see's the as great people. Imagine Steve noticing and telling the team and they change their view on him  
\- Imagine the team finding out Bucky is surprisingly submissive sometimes   
\- Imagine getting pregnant and getting a little bit of DNA from Bucky's super soldier serum   
\- Imagine if Bucky gets put into the Winter mode he always listens to you thinking he should be following your orders because of Bucky's attachment to you it follows into the Soldier's, making him try to protect you  
\- Imagine Bucky being chill when he gets shot in the shoulder while you're freaking out he kisses you to shut up  
\- Imagine Bucky being confused at TV wrestling   
\- Imagine Tony having a grown up prom for the team since most of them never been to a prom and actually having a king and queen *cough* you and Buck


	20. Prompts #19 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of trouble coming up with some new good ideas so I divided #19 in half for 20 each. I'm sorry:/

\- Bucky being shy of physical contact   
\- Imagine late at night, Bucky hiding a bunch of eggs for the team to have an Easter egg hunt in the morning. Steve saying Bucky was always the Easter bunny  
\- Imagine getting Bucky a chocolate bunny but him being scared to eat it afraid hes gonna kill it  
\- Imagine because of the serum Bucky has trouble releasing (Its not that gross)  
\- Imagine Bucky being pissed off at hard school work is for kids now a days  
\- Imagine showing Bucky and him liking, Hannah Montana   
\- Okay I came up with this headcanon that when Bucky went to punch Spider-Man, that the face he pulled when Peter caught his fist wasn't because he stopped a fucking metal arm, it was because he was shocked when Peter started speaking. Again it wasn't because he said the arm was awesome, it was because this guy with spider abilities had the voice of a kid.   
"A kid. A kid stopped my arm? What torture did this child have to go through to get these powers? A teenager has these kinds of powers?"  
\- Bucky moaning. Just gonna keep that here.  
\- Intense eye contact is a thing with him  
\- Definitely making love with lots of eye contact   
\- Imagine Bucky learning about periods   
\- Imagine him buying you pads/tampons and wondering how they work  
"You put this thing inside you?!"  
"Can't it get lost up there?"  
"So a pad is basically a diaper?"  
\- Imagine getting Bucky to watch Lilo and Stitch  
\- Him relating to Stitch  
\- Imagine buying him cute Cap sweaters to tease him but he actually wears them and proudly does so  
\- You also get him Iron Man ones and he again, proudly wears them   
\- Imagine Bucky asking Tony a bunch of questions about the suit  
\- Bucky being very impressed with Tony's creations and work  
\- Bucky reading loads of stuff on Bruce and figuring out he's an Avenger missing in action and Bucky goes looking for him  
\- When Bucky first meets Bruce he goes on and on about how impressed he is with his science work because he's a huge science nerd. He also says he's impressed with how well he can hide without being found

 

\- Prompts #19 continued in next chapter -


	21. Prompts #19 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Prompts #19

\- Imagine the team playing hide and seek and Steve bragging to Bucky that he is the master since he found him  
\- Imagine collecting toys of the team and playing with them in secret. Imagine Bucky finding you using your character toy to kiss his character toy  
\- Imagine getting the team to wear all matching Halloween costumes like a family or something and you and Bucky are the parents  
\- Imagine teaching Bucky about Pokemon  
\- Bucky's fav memes, are animals memes  
\- Bucky is a huge animal person okay don't fight me   
\- SHower SEX  
\- Imagine asking Bucky for wall sex  
\- Okay but I imagine Bucky wouldn't have sex in public anywhere. He will go so far in making sure no one finds out you have sex. No where but the bedroom  
\- Imagine breaking the bed and having to embarrassingly ask Tony for a new one  
\- Imagine Tony getting captured by HYDRA some how without the suit and Bucky rescuing him but they end up being locked together in a cell. Imagine what they would talk about. At first no one speaks but then Tony brings up you and they start chatting about you  
\- Imagine making the team watch The Bronze...  
Tony: "Oh MY GOSH! That's BARNES!"  
Thor: "Sir Barnes I didn't know you could bend like that"  
Bucky:"That isn't me! I mean it is me but it isn't you know, ME! He just LOOKS like me"  
Clint: "OH MY GOSH BUCKY HAVING SEX I CANT BREATHE"  
Bucky: *Blushes harder* "I DO NOT DO THAT DURING SEX STOP THE MOVIE"  
Wanda: "Geez Bucky you got a cute ass"  
Bucky: "I hate all of you"  
\- HE HAS A PRAISE KINK I WILL FOREVER BELIEVE IN THIS  
\- I can't believe I never talked about this but he definitely has a hair pulling kink  
\- THINGS FROM GOD HE WILL ASK YOU TO RIDE HIS THIGH SO SHYLY IT WOULD BE SO ADORABLY SEXY  
\- Okay he loves you thighs though. He loves them wrapping around his head when he goes down on you. He throws them over his shoulders and just goes to down  
\- Imagine drunk Bucky throwing dirty pick up likes in front of everyone and Imagine the team teasing him in the morning with the same lines  
\- He loves lips. He loves kissing you. I'm sure you guys would make out just for a whole day  
\- Neck kisses make him weak. He has a very sensitive neck I'm sure of it  
\- He will legit cry the first time you guys make love with how much it means to him that you want to share such an intimate moment with him


	22. Prompts #20 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the shortage of ideas I can't get any inspiration from anything. I may be taking a break for a little bit after part 2 of #20 is up so I can come up with some new ideas, hope you can understand:P

\- Imagine when Bucky is meeting you parents he freak out when you tell him your father is left handed  
\- Bucky loves using emojis okay  
\- Bucky freaking out when he catches you having "alone time"  
\- Bucky blushing and squirming underneath you when you top for the first time  
\- Imagine Bucky watching Attack on Titan (he likes levi *wink wink*  
\- Bucky would be so disgusted with the fact people send nudes he'll get into mature father mood  
\- SAM MAKING A TINDER FOR BUCKY LMAO IMAGINE THE BIO   
\- Imagine Steve and Bucky competing in a "Who can take the most alcohol before they get drunk?"  
\- Imagine trying to tease Bucky subtly by eating a banana but he doesn't understand and meanwhile the team start getting fidgety   
\- Imagine Clint (somehow) getting Bucky high/stoned (hehe "stoner soldier")  
\- Imagine painting eggs with the team and you all being surprised at how well Steve and Bucky are at it and how Bucky doesn't smash the eggs with his metal hand   
\- Imagine showing Bucky the lion king and him laughing and whispering "T'Challa"  
\- I imagine Bucky would learn a lot from the anime Naruto. Imagine him using skills like that during missions and being even more badass  
\- Imagine comforting Bucky on his 100th birthday because he feels bummed about being a century old  
\- Imagine putting Bucky into subspace  
16- Imagine Bucky putting you into subspace  
\- Imagine having a girls/boys night and someone asking you how Bucky is in bed. You telling them that he is actually very vanilla   
\- Imagine teaching Bucky the heaven of online video games  
\- Imagine getting Bucky and Steve to play twister with you  
\- Imagine Bucky being an amazing artist and when the team is feeling down after everyone is asleep he slips cute drawings under their door for them to cheer up when they find it in the morning. Totally anonymous so one day the team try to find out who is doing it (to thank them of course...kinda)


	23. Prompts #20 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late at uploading:/ Even though I'm taking a break I'll be thinking of new and greater ideas (I hope greater) and I'll be knocking y'all's socks off when I come back! I'll see you guys in 2 weeks or so maybe earlier:)

\- Imagine one night while having a movie marathon with the team you get chilly and cuddle up to your crush, Bucky since he burns hotter than most people  
\- Imagine Bucky complimenting you on your accent (Everyone has an accent)  
\- (From a tumblr imagine I read from imaginebucky but I thought it was amazing) Imagine on a mission with the others Bucky gets stuck in a hospital with this one pregnant women who is going into labor and he has to help deliver it. Imagine how awkward Bucky would be when you and the team found him with a women holding a bloody baby in her arms crying her eyes out while Bucky had blood all over his uniform.  
Tony: "Barnes! There you are, we've bee- What the hell happened here?!"  
Bucky: "Uh um she w-was um in labor and there was no one else here a-and we were stuck so I helped h-her delevier it- I mean him/her."  
Nat: "Why are you so embarrassed you act like its the first time you've seen a vagina"  
Bucky: *Goes red* "Um"  
Steve: "I'm proud of you"  
Bucky: "I need to take a long shower and a new uniform"  
Tony: "Are we just going to ignore the fact the Winter Soldier just delivererd a baby"  
Bucky: "Shut up and leave it alone!"  
Tony: *Whispers* "Maybe needs to get laid too man, he's grumpy"  
\- Imagine Tony, as a "making ammends" gift, tries to help get Bucky laid  
\- Imagine taking Bucky to Hot Topic and someone asking if he's an employee  
\- Imagine Bucky being afraid of spiders  
\- Imagine Bucky crying at the disney movie "Up"  
\- Imagine making Bucky watch "Tangled" and him messing with his hair subconsciously   
\- Imagine Tony pranking Bucky by playing Hentai audio from his laptop (That he doesn't know how to use)  
\- Imagine Bucky not being up to date with alarm clocks and accidentally smashing someones phone when one goes off   
\- (Continuation from marvel crossover thing) Imagine showing the team the ships they have in the fandom like Stucky, Stony, and Tucky/Bony (I think that's it idk)  
\- (Continuation from Bucky meeting P!ATD) Imagine Brendon showing up at the tower to see you and Bucky  
\- Imagine Bucky watching you put on your chap stick and you finally ask him what's up and he says he wants to kiss you  
\- Imagine Bucky keeping his notebook of memories away from seeing eyes because of all the pictures he has of you that he drew, some more explicit then others. Imagine Steve finding them accidentally and freaking out  
\- Okay but imagine making Bucky blush okay  
\- (From tumblr) But imagine someone daring you to give Bucky a lap dance and you feeling bad because he seemed like he didn't like it but in fact he liked it, maybe too much  
\- Just imagine making out with Bucky okay. I can't get them lips out of my head  
\- His lips oh my gosh I want them swollen and on me  
\- Imagine being the first person to ever go down on him and Bucky accidentally maybe being a little too loud   
\- BuCkY MOaNiNG mY GOsH


	24. Prompt #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk! After collecting a bunch more ideas I am back to posting:) Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. Tough I didn't come up with enough for two chapters so I'll only be posting only every Monday (if I have enough ideas by then, i'll just post as much as I have then). Everyone hates Mondays so I hope these brighten your day:)

\- Imagine getting Bucky to watch the live action Cinderlla  
"Man she's a bitch"  
"Why does the prince look like me?"  
"I can dance like that too"  
"They're cute together"  
\- I imagine Bucky doesn't swear to often because his mother taught him better  
\- Imagine getting the team to watch Super Bad and Steve starts saying Bucky looks like Mclovin' when he was a kid (Very random but funny)  
\- Imagine that coldness of Bucky's metal fingers *cough* in you *cough*  
\- Imagine Tony telling Bucky about squirting and g-spots (sorry) and Bucky doing everything he can do to find it  
\- Trying to make you squirt every time is always on his mind  
\- Saying "how many likes does it take to get to the center of your tootsie pop" like a dork  
\- Going go karting for the first time  
\- I imagine when first hooking up with Bucky he would purposely take you to his room so you know he doesn't want just a one night stand (I find this really cute okay)  
\- While your driving you hold his hand (If you drive on the right side of the road)  
\- Imagine dancing with Bucky and he holds your right hand so gently with his metal one  
\- Imagine while he's changing he gets his shirt stuck in one of the plates of his arm  
\- Imagine Bucky loves vanilla ice cream  
\- Imagine being a Youtuber and getting him to do challenges with you to show audiences that he isn't scary  
\- ^Imagine getting him to do the chapstick challenge  
\- ^ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE AND EVERYONE COMMENTS ON HIS ABS LMAO  
\- Imagine through the first month of being in the tower 3 families come in with the make a wish foundation their wish being to meet the Avengers but what if one day a child no older than 10 has a wish just to meet Bucky. Imagine the little one having only one arm. (I think this is the most adorable thing ever please someone write this)  
\- Imagine saying you like basketball shorts on a guy and Bucky casually walking in the gym to train wearing them. Steve teasing Bucky because he knows what he's doing. Bucky only ever wears sweatpants  
\- Trustful subspacing  
\- Imagine trying to get Bucky to do the grey sweatpants challenge (basically its showing someones bulge in grey sweatpants but most people do jokes like putting something ridiculous in their pants)  
\- Power outage sex if definitely gonna happen  
\- Imagine the team being able to meet the X-Men and Charles (Professor X) offers to help Bucky with his memories and to get the triggers out. *Cough* and Erik being fascinated with his arm cuz you know...Magneto and all duh  
\- Imagine during Bucky's birthday you get a helium tank and if ask if he's every tried to breath it in (don't try this at home). Imagine when he says no you get him to try it  
\- Imagine Bucky knowing the Kingman from a mission he did with Hydra and the team meeting them during another mission. Imagine the talk they have wondering how is he working with the Avengers  
\- Imagine the nicknames you give him  
\- Baby boy, Soldier, Sargent. Winter Boo Bear (as a joke), Sarge.  
\- Being the beauty to his beast, Tony puts it  
\- Imagine saying Bucky isn't scary and while he's trying to scare you, you call him adorably sexy scary  
\- Imagine exploring the daddy kink with Bucky (I didn't clarify if he'd like it or not so if you hate it just say he doesn't like it)  
\- (From tumblr) But Imagine while hiding your relationship with Bucky, the team walk in trying to find Bucky (neither of you are in there *cough* your room *cough*) they find someone's (yours) underwear hanging from the ceiling light  
\- Imagine while working with getting the triggers from his head, Wanda find memories of a little boy in Hydra. Turns out it was a little boy working with Bucky and when Bucky started remembering stuff he would try to help the little boy escape but while trying the little boy ends up dying. Bucky still feels guilt even though he doesn't remember him yet.  
\- Imagine while the team is making fun of Steve for being a virgin, he comments on how Bucky is one too and Bucky goes "Shut your face"  
\- "Shut your face" is someone he says a lot  
\- Imagine Bucky meeting Lance Tucker. Bucky would threaten him to stop being a dick and Lance would piss his pants but try to get in bed with Bucky (OKAY IM SORRY BUT IMAGINE THAT THREESOME)  
\- Imagine singing "Get Lucky" but changing it to "Get Bucky"  
\- Imagine the team trying to seduce Bucky to prove his crush on you. Imagine when you do the seducing is the only time he reacts  
\- Imagine testing pegging and rimming with Bucky (I also didn't clarify so let your mind run wild)  
\- Imagine getting Bucky to watch David Dobrik's vlogs  
\- And Liza too^  
\- Imagine Bucky, Steve and Logan (X-Men) hitting it off and become the 3 Grandpa's


	25. Prompts #22 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off hey it't my birthday tomorrow. And second off, I would like to say my thoughts go out to everyone effected out in Manchester at the Ariana Grande concert, I'm praying for her and the families. If live near the area please be safe and also be a good person and help any children you see without their parents, the attack was directed at children and some of them are without their families right now. I hope everyone is alright. Enjoy the prompts

\- (From here) Imagine accidentally scaring Bucky and him making a mess because he was holding a ketchup/mustard bottle  
\- Imagine a couple from the team getting married and having you and Bucky as each others date, making him walk you down the isle   
\- Imagine teaching Bucky how to drive modern cars  
\- Imagine Bucky saving Tony's life  
\- Imagine Bucky actually loves strawberry ice cream  
\- Imagine going through to metal detector at a public airport  
\- Bucky is a huge feminist okay  
\- Bucky is also really ticklish   
\- Imagine Bucky trying to impress you but ends up hurting himself. Dork  
\- Imagine Bucky's first boner out of the ice and him being so flushed on how to get rid of it without anyone knowing  
\- Imagine Friday addressing Tony on the issue of you and Bucky breaking your guys' headboard. Imagine how embarrassing   
\- Imagine Bucky loves gone with the wind  
\- Imagine the conversations Bucky and Tony would have with each other on missions. Tony liking Bucky's sarcasm and humor  
\- Imagine Bucky loving the movie how to train your dragon and yelling at the tv when Toothless gets brain washed  
\- OKay Bucky loves eye contact during sex  
\- Imagine Bucky has enhanced smelling as well and can smell when you're aroused   
\- Imagine the team finding Bucky's drawing book of his family and Steve  
\- Bucky is very touched starved   
\- I imagine Bucky would make a big deal out of your guys' first kiss.   
\- Buck is old fashioned


	26. Prompts #22 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing as much:/ You guys should send in some prompts I could put on here. I'll credit don't worry

\- Bucky would do classic things like rose petals on the bed during your guys' first time  
\- Imagine the first time Bucky writing his own name down after being freed. He'd be so confused on how his hand writing actually looks like and whether or not to write James or Bucky  
\- Bucky only let his sister call him James. He later learned he likes it when you say it as well, mostly in bed;)  
\- Imagine someone trying to mug him  
\- Imagine Bucky figuring out Steve jumps out of planes and buildings without parachutes. He smacks him on his head in front of everyone mumbling "Fucking idiot"  
\- Bucky first getting an iphone and breaking it with his metal hand because of how thin it is  
\- Imagine Bucky getting your hair stuck in the plates of his metal hand and having Tony to fix it some how  
\- (Kinda gross but what eves) Imagine both Steve and Bucky had to get their sperm tested to check for medical problems. I'd imagine they need like a gallon milk jug. Poor Bruce though  
\- Bucky totally wants kids  
\- Okay but if Supernatural crossed over I imagine Mary and Bucky would have a conversation about missing things and Bucky would be like "Bitch please, try missing 70 years"  
\- Sam and Bucky talking about hair  
\- Dean flirting with Bucky  
\- Cas and Bucky are both confused puppies  
\- Crowley likes Bucky but is kinda afraid of him for some reason  
\- Lucifer is straight up afraid of him  
\- Charlie and him being nerds  
\- Chuck loves Bucky. Bucky getting emotional because God thinks HE is a good person  
\- Imagine Bucky thinking of certain tragedies as if he did them but didn't remember  
\- Tony asking Bucky if he lasts longer in bed because of the serum increasing his stamina  
\- Bucky secretly likes romance tv shows. I imagine he goes "What? Why would he say he doesn't like her?! They are meant to be!"  
\- Bucky uses mistletoe to kiss you all year long because you love Christmas so much he is such a cutie  
\- Imagine the morning after  
\- (From tumblr or here I don't remember) Imagine saying you got the flu but Bucky freaking out because that use to be a deadly thing back in his time  
\- The team wonders why Steve and Bucky call their lovers their best girl/guy  
\- Bucky likes the "nerd/tomboy" look on you, glasses are a huge turn on for him. Also skinny jeans, he loves the ass  
\- Imagine Bruce giving Bucky a medication that helps him sleep without nightmares, after Tony commented about how exhausted he looked. Imagine him being completely passed out  
\- I imagine Bucky would wear sweaters all the time. When he sleeps he wears a sweater and his underwear


	27. Prompts #23 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting. Should have posted yesterday. Hope you guys don't mind

\- Imagine Bucky being all serious going "Give me motivation not to kill anyone" in a sad, intense moment when you guys are all around the team and you just going "I can't fuck you if you're locked up"  
\- Imagine Bucky is scared of spiders  
\- You pulling his head back all dominantly by his hair and exposing his neck and just leaving marks is a huge thing  
\- Praise kink  
\- BuCKYs WHimPErs  
\- bUcKYS mOANS  
\- Calling him baby boy  
\- Imagine Tony daring Bucky to do a "grind on me" video on you turning truth or dare  
\- You and Bucky living the same exactly moment of when Steve and Nat kissed and everyone is surprised, even Bucky and his little soldier  
\- Tony OFFERING Bucky a vibrating upgrade to use on you as a welcoming "I'm kinda cool with you now" gift. You guys aren't dating yet but Tony notices so he helps (part of the gift too)  
\- Being alone with Bucky and being really competitively playing nerf darts and the team hearing you curse Bucky out and come running thinking he's hurting you  
\- (Creds to @thedorkside) Imagine Bucky fighting with siri  
\- (Also creds to thedorkside) Imagine Bucky trying mc donalds  
\- Kevin Levi from Ben 10 is Bucky  
\- Imagine some how Stucky gets stuck together and you try to seduce Bucky to make Steve uncomfortable  
\- Imagine you, wanda, and nat commenting on who out of the avengers has the sturdiest jaw to sit on  
\- When together the team like to ask Thor to give his hammer to new people (who don't know how the hammer works) to make them fall and Thor giving it to Bucky but he actually holds it  
\- Bucky meeting the Guardians  
\- Bucky and Peter talking about earth in their times  
\- Gamora and Bucky talking about fighting skills  
\- Groot (baby) cuddling with Bucky  
\- Rocket actually likes his arm and choice of weaponry  
\- Drax trying to arm wrestle  
*To be continued*


	28. Prompt #23 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues from the "Bucky meets to Guardians" prompt AND IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A DAY LATE

\- Mantis admitting his feelings about each Avenger (his love for you mainly) and helping him sleep  
\- Imagine during the airport stare down a kitten walks in the middle and everyone watches as Bucky yells and goes to pick it up and puts it in a safe spot  
\- (From youtube) Since "homecoming" is one of his triggers and "spider-man homecoming"? What if Bucky had something to do with Uncle Ben's death  
\- Imagine Bucky stealing a dog from bad owners  
\- Bucky has a praise kink larger than the fucking sun  
\- "Good boy"  
\- Bucky: "Yes Steve, I've never had sex! Now will you shut up!"   
Tony: "You've never had sex?"  
Bucky: *Turns to Steve* "Look what you've done"  
Tony and Sam tease Bucky while Wanda and Hill claims is adorable. Also Bucky pouting in the background  
\- Bucky pouts a lot  
\- Imagine instead of Pietro dying, Bucky saves him and takes care of him till he's better. After Civil War where Bucky is in the tower and everyone is together again, Pietro shows up finally able to face Wanda. Pietro sees Bucky and literally tackles him in a hug glad to see him okay, he's like his big brother. Wanda hugging Bucky when she finds out he saved her brother  
\- Imagine Bucky getting frustrated trying to use a touch screen phone with his metal hand but it doesn't pick up his fingers because it isn't skin  
\- Imagine marvel actors/actresses living in the MCU and the team meeting their doppelgangers   
\- Bucky helping a child find their parents when they get lost  
\- Bucky pretending to be a persons boyfriend when he sees someone stalking them  
\- Bucky helping the elderly cross the street and turns out the person was a shield agents parent  
\- Bucky finding lost dog flyers and finding the dogs to give back to their owners  
\- Bucky rescuing a box of abandoned kittens   
\- Bucky going to dog shelters and hanging with the dogs to feel better  
\- Bucky almost stealing peoples dogs  
\- Bucky feeding baby ducks  
\- (From tumblr I think?) The team play a game of football/basketball/soccer whatever. The teams are uneven so Bucky just plays the referee. Tony gets made thinking he'll play favorites but Steve just outright tries to kiss ass. So all you hear is Bucky yelling "NO THATS A FOUL YOU KISS ASS!"


End file.
